Cueste lo que cueste Llegare a ser bruja!
by Spacekitty04
Summary: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MALFOY TE BESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grito Zoe, levantándose de la cama para llevarse las manos a la boca de la impresión, Lily se dejo caer en la cama pero lo mejor venia ahora.
1. La Magia no existe

_Holas! Les presento mi nueva adquisición!! Es una historia de humor, pero que a la vez encierra un asesinato... es algo difícil de mezclar lo sé... pero les aseguro algo, que su protagonista, una chica muggle, les hará reír un poco. Antes que nada, esta historia transcurre durante la época de los merodeadores, el ultimo año en Hogwarts, ya Lily y James están juntos y los demás chicos siguen solteros y sin compromisos como los dejó JKRowling en los libros (hasta donde sé)... _

_La trama ha sido craneada por SpaceKitty® locuras y demás bajo derechos de fanautor! o_

**1. La Magia no _existe_**

DIABLOS!! – chillaba asustada una chica de unos 16 años, iba corriendo por las calles de Londres, empujando al que se le atravesara en frente...ancianos, niños, coches, policías...¿he dicho policías?

Si serás inteligente! Porque debías toparte **hoy** con un policía!! – chillaba mentalmente, no podía gritarlo porque llamaría mas la atención...y ya lo estaba haciendo. La chica iba corriendo desesperadamente y detrás de ella iban 5 policías, con sus uniformes azules oscuro y pitando para que se detuviera – NI BESTIA! NO ME PIENSO ENTREGAR TAN FACILMENTE!! – otro grito mental que puso en marcha su ágil imaginación, cuando se habla de escapatorias ella era la mejor! (o eso ella pensaba)

Todo estaba a su favor, en frente había gente muchas personas viendo algo (de seguro) pidiendo ayuda; que al verme a mi y a 5 policías dirigirse a ellos, corrieron a caerles encima y acaparar su atención en cambio **yo**, aproveche la situación y me escondí en uno de los callejones aledaños.

Que suerte tengo! – murmuraba la chica con voz agitada, estaba sudando y necesitaba sentarse para reponer energías, esas maratón estuvo fuerte, por poco y la alcanzaban- es que si no me hubiese tropezado con esa vieja!! Ah hecho perder mi plan!! – sacando un pequeño bolso negro- pero por suerte todo esta aquí! – mirando fijamente el bolso y sonriendo con satisfacción – _Daniela Athos_ eres la mejor! – dándole un beso.

El callejón era algo sucio, había una caseta telefónica roja, apartada de la sociedad, era extraño que estuviese en ese lugar, pero lo mas extraño estaba a punto de suceder. Cerca de la caseta estaban dos hombres, con unas capas negras discutiendo. Eso llamo su atención y con mucho cuidado trato de ver de quien se trataba – ¿¿serán policías??- pensó la chica.

No quieres ayudarme eh! – le gritaba el hombre que estaba de espaldas a la chica- pues tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas

JA! Medidas mas drásticas?? – le respondía el otro hombre, que era joven y que en su mano tenia empuñada una estaca – y que piensas hacer? - amenazándolo

¿Discutiendo por un palillo chino? – pensó la chica rascándose la cabeza

Que pienso hacer?? – con un tono frió y decidido- pues matarte!!

MATARLO!! – la chica abrio tanto los ojos que se le iban a salir, se tapo la boca con las manos para no emitir sonido alguno. Estaba asustada, si salía en ese momento correría el mismo destino de ese hombre

Si me matas no podrás llevarle la información a tu señor! – le grito el otro hombre con voz fría pero en su rostro se veía el temor

O sea que si me vas a ayudar??- bromeo el otro hombre caminando para acercarse más

QUE NO! – y el joven sacudió su estaca y de el salieron chispas blancas que mandaron a volar a su agresor.

Desgraciado!! – se levanto lo mas rápido posible el otro hombre y ante mis ojos, otra vez la estaca saco una luz verde, el hombre que estaba dándome la espalda murmuro algo así como "_avra kedavra_" y como la espada de luz de Star Wars golpeo en el pecho del joven, cayendo instantáneamente.

Estupido – dijo el hombre acercándose al cuerpo del joven pero cuando se iba a arrodillar, esto si me desconcertó, de la caseta telefónica salieron como 7 hombres todos con sus capas negras y en sus manos llevaban estacas. El agresor empezó a defenderse pero tuvo que escapar, corrían callejón abajo, hasta que se me perdieron de vista.

Es ahora o nunca!! – dije en voz alta, aun estaba asustada- ¿que rayos había pasado!! Acaso era una nueva mafia? Y esos eran sus métodos de tortura! - como pude me levante y a tropezones comencé a alejarme pero mis sentimientos maternos (que están muy escondidos) no mentira es una excusa, digamos que mi curiosidad, hizo que me devolviera. Tenia que saber que le había pasado a ese joven, por lo menos saber si esta vivo! Camine sigilosamente y escondiéndome entre los tanques de la basura y cualquier cosa que me tapase. Por fin había llegado a mi destino. Ahí tendido en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos estaba el joven de la capa. Estaba pálido, su cabello estaba algo desordenado. Era bonito, su cabello castaño claro, y sus ojos azul turquesa que ahora no mostraban el brillo humano. A pesar de la caída, aun tenia su mano derecha dentro de su bolsillo.

Ya lo viste, ahora te vas! – se dijo a si misma, dando pasos hacia atrás para alejarse, pero algo hizo que sus piernas fallarán. De la boca del joven estaba saliendo una esfera de luz blanca, que comenzó a desplazarse hacia mi.

QUE QUE! – chillaba asustada retrocediendo y dándole golpes con las manos como si estuviera espantando un mosquito- aléjate de mi imitación de **_Fairy_**!

Como me has llamado?? – le decia una voz masculina

Quien? Donde? – miraba desesperada hacia los lados buscando la fuente de la voz

Aquí! La pequeña lucecita blanca, soy yo! El que esta tirado en el piso!! – le decia irritada la voz – no pongas esa cara!!

Ja! Ya me imagino! Esta debe ser una cámara escondida! No voy a caer y no! No me agradas Orman Innis! Tu programa esta malísimo!! – enseñando su puño al aire

Orman?- le repetía la voz con preocupación

Si! Y si quieres que aparezca en tu programa me tienes que pagar!- chillaba indignada la chica dándose la vuelta decidida de salir de ese callejón de una buena vez- es que esto es el colmo! Gastan tanto dinero en efectos especiales para hacer una estupida broma!

SE PUEDE SABER PARA DONDE VAS!! – le grito otra vez la voz, pero esta vez su voz estaba extremadamente perturbada y fría. Ella no le hizo caso alguno, iba con sus ojos cerrados, agarrando su bolso negro con la mano derecha, y con la otra le enseño su dedo anular. – que no te puedes ir!! – y con algo de magia hizo que la chica dejara de caminar y volara hasta llegar a su anterior posición

PERO!! – chillo asustada- estos no son efectos especiales!! – miro nuevamente la lucecita que segundos después tomo la forma del joven que estaba tirado en el suelo, pero esta vez todo estaba traslucido, como lleno de humo – creo que me voy a desmayar!! – colocandose la mano en la frente

No te puedes desmayar hasta que me ayudes!! – le decia la figura espectral que como costumbre se acerco a ella y trato de poner su mano en su hombro pero esta traspaso causandole escalofríos

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE FUE ESO!!! – dando saltos sacudiendose el brazo

Disculpa...es que no me acostumbro a ser... - frunciendo el ceño – un fantasma...

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UN FANTASMA! – dejo de dar ves me han matado y aun tengo cuentas pendientes...y pues no tenia planeado que esto sucediese...- mirandola con expresión de conformismo- pero que se puede hacer – levantando los hombros

Cuentas pendientes!!- chillo ella palideciendo – pero yo no fui quien te mato!! Te lo juro!! Yo solo estaba ahí- señalando el bote de basura- escondida porque me perseguían y yo te vi! Y luego ese hombre te mato con una espada de luz verde, como la de Dark Vaider y salieron muchos James Bonds de la caseta roja – en ese momento estaba arrodillada con sus manos agarradas como pidiendo clemencia, arrastrándose hacia el fantasma que no había entendido nada porque había dicho todo en menos de dos segundos

Calmate chiquilla! – le decia el fantasma- yo no voy a hacerte nada! solamente quiero que me prometas algo- acercando su rostro traslucido al de ella, que estaba a punto de estar del mismo tono que el de él- necesito que seas mi puente

Puente? Acaso me has visto cara de paso vehicular o que!! –chillo ella confundida

Ya se porque a ustedes los estafan... verás... quiero que seas el puente para poder hablar con una persona! – le respondió el joven fantasma con voz cansada

...porque yo? – le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

porque tu eres mi testigo, y también porque ellos no me buscarían con una muggle! – dijo el hombre

una muggo? – dijo ella confundida- que me estas queriendo decir! – chillo ella indignada

**m.u.g.g.l.e.** – acentuando cada letra- quiere decir hombre común, persona común sin magia!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA MAGIA???! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se reía estridentemente, y lo miraba con incrédula- Hay si tu! Y yo soy Madonna!! JAJAJAJAJA

Como te llamas? – le pregunto el joven algo irritado

Que te importa! – dejando de reír y mirándolo seria

Que amable eres, te voy a decir el mío para que creas...- colocando los ojos en blanco como señal de desaprobación- me llamo Francisco Flovic

Y que? – aun seguia seria

NO HAS ESCUCHADO MI NOMBRE!? – abriendo los ojos de la impresión

No – se habia cruzado los brazos

Esto... va estar difícil entonces...- cruzándose de brazos también- pero no me dirás como te llamas chiquilla?

Me llaman SilverAthos – aun seria, pero en sus ojos expresaban supremacía

SilverAthos?- alzando una ceja- estos muggles dándole nombres raros a sus hijos

Como que raros!! Ese es el nombre de la ladrona más famosa de Londres!

Ladrona famosa?? – mirando de arriba abajo a la chica – **TU**? – señalándola

SI! **YO**!

No habia escuchado de ti- sonriéndole burlonamente – no te enojes! – añadio rapidamente al ver el cambio de expresión de la chica- estamos a mano!!! Deberias compadecerte de un alma como la mía

La chica volvio a palidecer, se habia olviddado momentáneamente de ese detalle – mmm me lo pensaré

Pero debe ser rápido... no deben demorar los aurores del ministerio- le dijo francisco con preocupación

Luego de 5 minutos...

Bien... he decido...- dijo la chica sonriendo maliciosamente

Me vas a ayudar SilverAthos? – dijo el fantasma colocandose al lado de la chica provocandole escalofrios- disculpa jejeje

Te ayudaré pero con una condición...- mirandolo con astucia

Cual es?? – dando una palmada de gusto

Si dices que existe la magia...quiero tenerla!!

Quieres ser bruja!?? – dijo el preocupado

Si!! Sabes que haria con magia!! Seria excitante! – chillo ella entusiasmada

Mmm ...- el chico frunció el ceño con preocupación, en cambio ella estaba tan emocionada que daba saltos por el callejón, pero se tuvo que detener al escuchar voces lejanas

Ahí vienen!! – chillo ella asustada

Corre! Ve a mi cuerpo, quitame la túnica, agarra la varita y el sobre que esta en mi pantalón!! – chillo el fantasma alterado

La chica cumplió la orden y con agilidad saco todo, y corrio como desesperada, seguida por Francisco. A medida que se alejaban la chica disminuyo la velocidad, pero no paro porque no podia estar a la luz publica por mucho tiempo tenia que regresar a su escondite- y ... bienn? – le pregunto agitada

Esta bien – concluyo el chico con voz conformista

SI!!!! – grito ella dando un salto, llamando la atención

No deberías ser más discreta?? – murmuro el fantasma

No te preocupes!! – le dijo ella sonriendo y algo sonrojada- y ahora para donde vamos? – le pregunto la Daniela como si estuviera hablando con su vecino

Vamos al caldero chorreante, necesitas ropa adecuada...- burlándose de la chica

QUE TIENE MI ROPA! – chillo ella irritada y colocándose la mano en las caderas. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido de rayas gruesas rojas con negro, arriba era de tiras, pegado pero abajo era acampanado, con todo el encaje y vuelo digno de una bailarina de ballet. Adiciónenle unas medias negras y unas botas militares. El cabello era negro con mechones de colores, mal peinado. Para cubrirse del frío llevaba un abrigo negro, y unos guantes negros. Ah también llevaba su bolso negro del botín.

Bien... quédate así si quieres! – dijo el fantasma convirtiéndose nuevamente en la esfera blanca brillante

DONDE ESTAS?! –mirando a los lados buscando a su nuevo compañero, atrayendo miradas confusas de la gente a su alrededor- Y USTEDES QUE ME VEN!! – les grito ella con enojo

Ya habían llegado al lugar mencionado, pero Francisco tuvo que guiarla porque como muggle no era posible ver ese local comercial- Donde quieres que entre? – dijo la chica confundida, mirando una pared que dividía a dos locales comerciales

Esto no te va a gustar...- dijo la voz- pero es por tu bien! – con voz maliciosa. La esfera atravesó el pecho de la chica

Ahora si...- dijo la chica, pero su voz era la de Francisco- no te preocupes!! – se decía a si mismo- no te voy a obligar a nada...- parecía estar dialogando con alguien más- voy a buscar un libro...- dijo Francisco riéndose un poco- no seas necia! – seguía discutiendo solo, dentro del local mágico.

Habían entrado al Callejón Diagon, en varias ocasiones, Francisco se reía, o más bien el cuerpo de Daniela se reía. Daniela y él discutían mentalmente, el alma de ella era fuerte, así que ella no perdería el conocimiento tan fácilmente.

Ya llegamos, compro el libro y me salgo de aquí! – decía en voz alta, riéndose por el subconsciente de la chica – _como me metas en un local inapropiado me las pagaras intento de Poltergiest! –_ le decía Daniela mentalmente

Entraron al local de libros, que para la chica era más bien un deposito de sucio y polvo, para comprar el libro de Francisco. Estaba lleno de magos y jóvenes que de seguro iban a Hogwarts. Entre ellos estaba un chico alto, algo delgado, de cabello castaño claro, iba con dos personas más, una señora de mediana estatura, de cabello castaño claro y canas, a su lado estaba un señor alto, casi calvo y de ojos miel, que estaba hablando animadamente con su esposa, en cambio el chico estaba mirando absorto hacia la pila de libros detrás del mostrador.

_Mmm que lindoooooo_ – decía mentalmente la chica- _acércate más para verlo mejor!_ – le ordenaba a Francisco, que exteriormente puso los ojos en blanco de las ocurrencias de su nueva compañera. Así lo hizo, se acerco al chico tanto que podía oler su perfume. El chico noto su presencia, y dejo de ver a los libros y posar su vista a la de su visitante, alzo las cejas al ver a la chica de mediana estatura, con ropas extravagantes a su lado. Francisco como era el que hacia la función exterior, alzo la vista y por ordenes de Daniela "_SONRIELE_!!" sonrió forzadamente. Pero su sonrisa tuvo que ser borrada porque la chica habia recordado algo grave y con un instinto quito la cara sudando frío. Francisco no comprendía ese movimiento confundió iba a peguntar pero alguien les empujo, y el chico de cabellos castaños dejo caer algo, sin darse cuenta. Pero Daniela como buena ladrona (agilidad) se dio cuenta, pudo comprobar que era un pulsera y cuando se dispuso a agarrarla la gente empezó a moverse y esta termino debajo del mostrador de la tienda.

Esa pulsera tiene ágatas y zafiros! Es de oro blanco y la quiero!! – dijo la chica ordenándole a Francisco que se agachara a recogerla – pero no puedo!! Hay mucha gente ahí! – murmuro francisco ignorando que lo escuchaban

Que cosa? – le pregunto una chica que estaba a su lado

Eh? – la miro con cara de pocos amigos- es mi turno! – dijo con voz masculina atrayendo la atención de los magos a su alrededor- digo! Es mi turnooooo – imitando la voz aguda de una mujer...que salio súper falsa

Dígame señorita – dijo el vendedor mirándola asombrado

Necesito "Magia oscura para amateurs" de Ronald McDonald – dijo la chica con su falsa voz aguda

Son 10 galeones... - dijo el hombre al entregarle el libro enciclopédico a la chica

10 galeones!! – chillo impresionada- esta bien... aquí tiene...- dijo sacando del bolsillo de la tunica, unas monedas – _galeones? Acaso también eres pirata_?- le pregunto Daniela mentalmente, a lo que el chico sonrió – que no se te olvide miiiii pulsera!- le recordó Daniela

UPPSSS se me cayo! – actuó la chica y sonriendo se agacho a buscar la pulsera – ven aquí ven aquí con papá! – dijo la chica agarrando la pulsera de oro y llevándosela rápidamente al bolsillo

Salieron del local, Francisco logro calmar a su mental compañera que estaba a punto de ocasionarle una migraña de tantas preguntas ¿¡son lechuzas!? Que uniforme es ese? Existe un colegio de magia!! Esa fue la mejor pregunta, a Francisco se le ocurrio algo genial. Se apartaron un poco y el decidió hablar con SilverAthos.

**_(De ahora en adelante lo cursivo es la voz de Daniela)_**

Tengo una idea!! – dijo francisco emocionado

_¿De que se trata Flovic?_

Te tienes que esconder, porque de seguro los mortifagos saben algo de ti – no pudo terminar por los chillidos de la chica

_Como que saben algo de mi! Acaso no me dijiste que no me habían visto y que por ser **muggo** no me encontrarían!! _

Pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar

_Y donde me piensas llevar_

Al colegio!

_Al de magia!!_ – chillo emocionada- _no bromees!_

Si, así podré hablar con un amigo que esta allí y tu estarás a salvo

_Eso es fantástico! Y cuando nos vamos?? _

No puedes preguntar otra cosa que no sea ¿cuando nos vamos?

_Y que quieres que te diga?_ – le respondió enojada

Esta bien, nos vamos mañana... el tren sale a las 10:30 am

_Pero la estación esta lejos de mi guarida_

Nos quedaremos en la pensión del caldero chorreante

_Tu dormirás conmigo!! Ni lo pienses! Soy una señorita_

No seas infantil! Soy un fantasma! Que te puedo hacer...además tu no eres la gran maravilla

_COMO HAS DICHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ – grito realmente indignada- _así me pagas haberte ayudado!! INGRATO!!_

Disculpa, disculpa se me fue la mano! No fue mi intención – dijo completamente apenado

_No me hables_... -dijo la chica

SilverAthos! No te enojes conmigo! Estas ahí???

Vamos! Chiquilla! Háblame! – decía Francisco que se había no se habia resignado ser ignorado mientras caminaba al caldero chorreante

Tu te lo pierdes! – dijo finalmente cansado de tanto rogar

Buenas tardes, en que lo puedo ayudar amiga bruja – dijo un hombre feo, estaba jorobado, calvo y le faltaban dientes, pero le sonreía a la chica lo mas sensual posible

Me da una habitación – pauso porque alguien en su subconsciente acabada de protestar- mañana me iré temprano

Son 20 sickles- dijo el hombre, guiñándole un ojo a Francisco que tenia expresión de asco (Daniela también)

No me puedo separar de ti hasta que no consiga la poción! Así que tienes que aguantar!! – gritaba la chica por los pasillos

_Eres un ursurpador_! – le decia cuando el chico se dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama

Esta noche si puedo hacer la primera parte de la poción no necesitarás mi energía para entrar al colegio!!- la regaño para que se tranquilizara

_Esta bien... te creo porque quiero ver ese colegio...ójala lo hubiese conocido antes...-_ con voz más amigable

Si, es muy bueno, ahí conocerás a mi ídolo- sonriendo emocionado

_Eso sonó raro mi querido fantasma_...- dijo la chica riéndose

Como que raro! De que me hablas??

_Nada! jajajaja de nada! jajajajaja_- hablo entre carcajadas

TE EXIGO QUE ME EXPLIQUES!! – exploto el joven levantándose de golpe de la cama

_JAJAJAJAJA No te pienso decir!! JUJUJUJUJU_– le respondió nuevamente entre risas

Estos chicos de hoy... hasta hablan solos! – dijo una bruja que estaba sacando su ropa de un maletín en otra habitación de la pensión

Son esos dulces nuevos! Que los ponen a alucinar!! Com quisiera que el ministro se diera cuenta de esa adicción!! – dijo otra bruja que estaba sentada en otra de las camas. Se podían escuchar los gritos de Francisco, reclamandole a su compañera

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado la noche, si se puede decir bien, porque dos almas durmiendo dentro de un solo cuerpo no es muy confortable, sobretodo cuando una de ellas aun tiene preocupaciones. Francisco se había puesto a hacer la poción y debían esperar 8 horas hasta que estuviera terminada. Calcularon y al amanecer, como a las 8 estaría lista. Se levantó la chica y se fue al baño. Tenia muchas horas sin ir al baño y lo necesitaba.

_NI PIENSES QUE VAS A ENTRAR CONMIGO A ORINAR!!_ – le grito la chica amenazándolo

Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA! SI ME SALGO DE TU CUERPO SE DARAN CUENTA QUE ESTAS DENTRO DE LA PENSION!! – le gritaba el chico para obligarla a entrar

_No me gusta esta idea_- cuando habían entrado al baño y mirando el inodoro- _ME DA PENA!!_

**Levántate la falda y orina rápido!!** – le ordeno el chico cansado de esperar... el también sentía la necesidad de orinar

DIOS MIO!! Pero ese chico que le pasa!! – se levanto asustada la bruja del cuarto vecino- a quien esta obligando!!

No le prestes atención debe ser que aun anda alucinando...- le respondió la otra bruja, pasando la sabana por su cabeza

No fue tan difícil eh!? – se burlaba el chico

_Ahh sii! Claro!! la próxima vez te juro que te saco los ojos!_ – dijo la chica enojada causándole un pequeño de dolor de cabeza

AUCH! Acuérdate que estas maltratando tu cuerpo!!

_Y cuando nos vamos_? – con su clásica pregunta

Cuando te tomes eso- señalando un pequeño caldero burbujeante con un liquido viscoso de color verde amarillento

_Eso parece mocos_!! – dijo la chica con asco

Pero sabe a menta... - dijo el chico con una sonrisa de satisfacción- es una poción muy antigua, solo lo usan magos que tenían intereses con muggles

_OH! Y si me la tomo seré como Houdini_? – dijo la voz de Daniela cuando se estaban acercando al caldero para tomarse la poción

Como Houdini y Godric Gryffindor!!- dijo el hombre emocionado- Salud!! – llevándose el vaso a la boca y tomándose su contenido como agua. Una energía caliente recorrió cada nervio en su cuerpo, era como electricidad, como una energía renovada, algo excitante. La chica se miraba sus manos, le temblaban, estaba hiperactiva. Sentía la necesidad de saltar, correr!!

_Cuando nos vamos_! – volvió a preguntar ansiosa por salir de esa húmeda habitación

Sabes! como muggle eres una persona con una mentalidad abierta... - dijo Francisco impresionado por la disponibilidad de SilverAthos

_Para ser ladrona hay que arriesgarse...y esta es una gran aventura!!_ – mirándose nuevamente las manos

Es hora de separarme...- y de la boca de Daniela salio la esfera de luz blanca, que en unos segundos se convirtió en un fantasma masculino

WAO!! Ahora puedo hacer magia?? – dijo la chica emocionada – puedo controlar mis movimientos nuevamente! – añadió al escuchar salir su voz de su cuerpo

Si ya no eres muggle, estas en proceso de convertirte en bruja!!- dijo el chico sonriendo a su nueva "amiga"

Y que esperamos!! – dijo la chica saliendo corriendo de la habitación, sin antes recoger sus prendas, la túnica, el bolso negro, y la varita de Francisco

Se supone que debo entrar en el anden 9 ¾??? – dijo la chica confundida

Si... debemos atravesar esa pared- señalándole discretamente una de las columnas de la estación King's Cross

Se puede? – decia con su voz preocupada

Claro que si! Anda tócala primero- le alentó el fantasma

Bien...- y se acerco poco a poco a la pared, y al tocarla su mano la atravesó- ahhhhhhhhhh – grito asustada

NO GRITES!! – le murmuro el fantasma escondiéndose debajo de túnica de la chica- que llamaras la atención

Estas seguro que no me estoy muriendo? Por estar contigo estoy traspasando paredes!

Deja de bromear y pasa!! – dijo el chico tocando la espalda de la chica que del escalofrió atravesó la barrera, dejando ver un tren rojo, y muchos magos jóvenes

QUE COOL! –dijo la chica caminando lentamente hacia el andén

Te presento tu boleto a Hogwarts! – dijo el fantasma emocionado, habían pasado la primera de las pruebas para ir al famoso colegio de hechicería

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Holas_**! Que tal? Que les pareció el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic? Es algo extraño! Estuve esta semana, pensando en que iba a escribir, por ahora tengo pensando los dos primeros capítulos, es algo diferente, por ahora no salen los merodeadores, pero les adelanto que son parte de mi historia! Por ahí describí a uno de ellos, habrán flashbacks y demás!

Si les has gustado mi idea, dejen su opinión! Que es muy importante para mí! Y pronto el siguiente capitulo de mi otra historia! "no me lo creo, Estoy embarazada"

Saludos a todos!! MUAXS a todos!

SpaceKitty **_Marauder_**

Orden Siriusana

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Adelantos**:

Yo te conozco!! – decía un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises

NO LO CREO! – decía la chica de cabello de colores cerrándole la puerta del vagón en la cara

Quiero mis CDS y mi ROPA aquí!! – chillaba Daniela exasperada

Y como quieres que los traiga? Buenas tardes señora Athos, su hija que es bruja recién creada quieres sus CDS y su ropa! Ah y **BUUU**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	2. El Calamar y la chica del cabello verde

**2. El Calamar y la chica del cabello verde**

¡Te presento tu boleto a Hogwarts! – dijo el fantasma emocionado pero pronto recupero la compostura

Todos esos son magos?! De donde salen!! – decía la chica en voz alta impresionada

Es que ustedes, los muggles, no se percatan de nuestra presencia, es más si les hacemos magia en sus narices y ni se dan por enterados...

Frank...- le llamaba Daniela con voz preocupada- me falta algo!! – chillo- no puedo entrar al tren sin un boleto!! – se había dado cuenta que todos los que parecían estudiantes llevaban en sus manos un papel cuadrado que debía ser su boleto de tren

NO ME LLAMES FRANK! Respeta a tus mayores!!

Me da la regalada gana de llamarte así!! OTRA COSA! No me estas ayudando!! – decía la chica que estaba inquieta, su querido amigo había llamado la atención de muchos

Lo único que tienes que hacer es meterte en uno de los vagones del final del tren, esos casi nunca los utilizan...o eso tengo entendido- siguiendo muy de cerca a Daniela que estaba nerviosa

Soy buena escondiéndome... ójala lo que me dices sea cierto...- mirando la puerta de entrada al tren

Si eres una buena ladrona como me dijiste no será un problema...- se burlo Francisco- cuidado!! – murmuro Francisco traspasando la túnica de Daniela para no ser visto (eso no es difícil)

Apártate de mi camino chiquilla- grito un hombre alto y delgado de cabello amarillo casi blanco con una expresión de asco en su rostro

Y si no quiero? – se dio la vuelta Daniela mirándolo a los ojos desafiante

Como? Acaso no sabes quien soy yo? – dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño

No y ni me interesa...- dijo la chica colocándose las manos en las caderas y al ver la cara de su agresor tornarse roja y enojarse considerablemente- tu tampoco sabes con quien te estas metiendo, Oxigenado!!!

Estuvo a punto de recibir una cachetada, pero sus reflejos y los de un chico desconocido impidieron el encuentro. Daniela se había agachado para evitar el golpe, en cambio otro chico al que solo le veía las piernas desde esa perspectiva al parecer habían agarrado con fuerza el brazo del agresor. Daniela permanecía agachada escuchando la discusión que se acaba de formar. Se acercaba la gente, haciendo un círculo alrededor de la entrada al tren. Se escuchaban cuchicheos. Alzo rápidamente su rostro para ver a su defensor, pero nuevamente esa sensación de inquietud la abordo y con mucho sigilo entro al tren.

Es que te gusta pelear, no es así _SilverAthos_? – le decía francisco que iba detrás de la chica

El no es quien para estar gritándome...es que si ese chico no hubiese intervenido le hubiese conectado un gancho en el estomago y otro en la cara y otro...- estaba tan enojada que caminaba muy rápido, al mismo tiempo estaba haciendo las mímicas de sus golpes cuando por desgracia otro buen samaritano paso al frente de ella

AUCH!!! – chillaba una chica, esta vez si había conectado uno de sus ganchos pero en su brazo- que te pasa!!- le grito la desconocida sobandose el brazo

Perdona!!! Perdona!! – empezó a disculparse, pasando su mano en la parte afectada, y riéndose nerviosamente- es que me emocione! Je je je

Pues cogelo con calma! Golpeas fuerte...- dijo la chica de cabellos castaños claro riendose también- eres nueva? No te había visto antes...- mirando sus ropas algo extrañada

Ehh sii!! Soy...soy de intercambio!! JE JE JE – riendose un poco

Y de donde vienes??- le pregunto la chica sonriendo amablemente

Eh... que de donde vengo? – palideciendo

Si... de que colegio...- fijando sus ojos a los de Daniela

_De_ _Beauxtons_! – le susurraron al oído, repitiéndolo al instante- DE BAEUXONS! – lo había dicho mal

Dirás de Beauxtons...- sonriendo nuevamente

ESO! Jejejeje – extremadamente nerviosa- y tu?

Pues claro! de Hogwarts, llevo 6 años aquí...bueno este es mi 7 año...- con un dejo de tristeza en su voz- me llamo Zoe Garnier y tu?

Silve...digo, Daniela Athos...- sonrojándose un poco, sabia perfectamente que había peleado con Francisco por su nombre- pues! me voy a buscar un espacio tu sabes..- haciendo mímicas con sus manos- quiero dormir un poco...sentarme... - caminando hacia un lado para escapar

Quédate en mi cabina, así me cuentas como es la vida en Beauxtons!! – le decía Zoe agarrando su brazo y arrastrándola pasillo arriba

Minutos antes, en la entrada al tren...

Que pretendes hacer Malfoy?? – le decía fuertemente un chico de cabellos castaños claros, ojos miel que estaban disgustados- acaso ibas a darle un golpe a esa chica? – soltando el brazo del acusado

Esa chiquilla estaba estorbando el paso...- decía Lucius con voz pedante- déjame en paz Lupin si no quieres!

Que? – se le adelanto Remus con firmeza- sabes que aunque sea prefecto, no me acobardaría!

Quítate - finalizo Malfoy dándole un empujón a Remus para entrar, que al contacto lo miro con desprecio

La gente empezó a dispersarse y continuar sus despedidas. El chico se quedo parado, estaba buscando a esa chica que había sido agredida por Malfoy, pero no la veía – Debió entrar al tren... luego la busco- Ni siquiera le pudo ver el rostro, pero le había llamado la atención algo que brillaba en su espalda. Camino hacia donde había dejado su equipaje. Sus padres lo habían acompañado hasta la entrada al andén porque hacia un año lo habían asaltado en la entrada de King's Cross. Se sentó encima de su baúl marrón, estaba solo en ese momento, hasta que vio llegar a dos de sus mejores amigos.

JAMES! SIRIUS!!- se levanto de su puesto gritando sus nombres

Yo se que nos extrañaste! Pero descuida ya estamos aquí!!! – decía Sirius fingiendo llorar, abrazando a su amigo

Déjate de payasadas Padfoot!! – le grito Remus apenado- y que tal estos últimos días? Se pudieron quedar más tiempo en la casa de Lily??

Este que vez ahí, pues si se quedo...luego de estar echándole flores a la mamá de Lily que por poco y le acondiciona un cuarto para que se mude...- burlándose de James que se había sonrojado pero había abierto la boca para protestar- yo me tuve que regresar porque mi querida primita quería pasarse unos días en mi apartamento...tu sabes de compras...- poniendo los ojos en blanco

Y tu? Como te has sentido? – le pregunto James, haciendo referencia a la cercanía de la Luna llena

Bien... sabes, algo cansado...- evitando mirar a sus amigos, que estaban preocupados

Te acompañaremos esta luna llena? – susurro James

Si quieren...- les respondió Remus sonriendo tímidamente a lo que sus amigos chocaron sus manos y reían maliciosamente- debo subir al tren, de seguro ya me tienen asignado algo...- dijo con voz perezosa, agarrando su equipaje seguido por sus amigos- No van a esperar a Peter??

Lo llamaremos desde la cabina... sabes que siempre llega tarde...- le decía Sirius que entraba sonriente al tren, saludando a toda chica que se le atravesara- Hola mi amor! Tiempo sin verte!

Tu no esperas a Lily?

Voy a buscarla dentro del tren, sino salgo a esperarla- sonrojándose un poco- sabes como se pone cuando me retraso...

Prongs, deberías ponerte más los pantalones... no te dejes dominar por las féminas! Se como yo! Yo las domino a ellas! – le decía Sirius colocando su brazo en el hombro de su amigo- hola corazón!! – guiñándole un ojo a otra chica que estaba pasando por su lado

En cambio, en otra parte del tren

Así que en Beauxtons tienen dragones en las entradas! Que impresionante! – decía Zoe en voz alta emocionada

Sii! Y eso no es nada!!! – seguía Daniela emocionada su relato- en invierno, el director nos trae piel de...- mirando hacia los lados buscando algo interesante- piel de centauro para hacernos guantes y botas!!!

No sabia que lo usaban para eso...- mirándola extrañada- esperare aquí, es raro que mis amigas no hayan llegado aún- dijo Zoe saliendo de la cabina- no te muevas!! – cerrándola puerta sin antes sonreír

Dragones en las puertas? Cíclopes en los lagos!! – le gritaba Francisco cuando había desparecido

Y que querías? Ella me pregunto y yo le respondí! – cruzándose de brazos

Pero no hubieses sido tan unas sirenas hubiese sido suficiente...- mirándola con cansancio

Pues me lo hubieses dicho antes...tu sabes muy bien que de esto no se absolutamente nada...

Pues por esa misma razón deberías alejarte de los otros magos hasta que hable con mi amigo...-le ordeno Francisco con algo de recelo

Alejarme! Pero si decir locuras es muy divertido! – respondió de manera infantil

Nada de divertido! No deben saber que estas aquí, ni mucho menos saber tu verdadera identidad! – le grito Francisco fuera de s

A ver creo que no me has explicado algo! – dijo la chica levantándose de su puesto y mirándolo serio

Ah!? Que cosa?? – quitándole la cara

No! No! Mírame a los ojos! Frank... ayer me dijiste que por se muggle no me buscarían, luego me dices que debo ir al colegio para que no me encuentren, y ahora me dices que no me pueden ver! Que pasa!! – le gritaba exasperada

No te lo voy a decir, solo sal de esta cabina y ve donde te dije antes! – le ordeno Francisco sin cambiar su expresión seria

Sabes que no doy mi brazo a torcer, pero hoy haré una excepción...- mirándolo con desconfianza- tu me dirás después...

Daniela asomo primero su cabeza por la puerta, para comprobar si su nueva amiga había salido del tren. Al no ver a nadie conocido, camino con mucha naturalidad hacia otro de los vagones. Al alejarse de su anterior puesto, apresuro el paso y luego empezó a correr hasta entrar al ultimo de los vagones. Estaba sucio, habían cabinas sin puertas, y llenas de cajas, mantas, mas bien era un deposito.

Me va a dar alergia...- murmuro mirando la suciedad y las telarañas

No seas dramática, el viaje es corto...- dijo Francisco pasando por encima de las cajas y entrando a una de las cabinas

No me puedo quedar en las cabinas del vagón de al lado? Frankie luego no podré soportar la nariz!!- le decía Daniela con voz consentida

Esperaremos a que arranque el tren...y si no pasa nadie a ese vagón nos cambiamos...por ahora podemos esperar aquí...- señalándole unos viejos almohadones tirados en el suelo

Como me de alergia tu serás mi pañuelo!! – le amenazó Daniela entrecerrando los ojos

Pasaron unos minutos, se escucho el ultimo llamado del conductor de la locomotora y seguido arranco el tren. Francisco estuvo explicándole algunos detalles del colegio a Daniela, que escuchaba atenta. Apenas había estornudado unas cuantas veces, y por desgracia de Francisco, la chica había hecho cumplir su palabra. El fantasma trato de escapar algunas veces pero otras habían sido por sorpresa. La chica estaba satisfecha y se reía cada vez que Frank no podía evitar sus lanzamientos (ya se imaginaran de que)

Si eres asquerosa chiquilla! – dijo Francisco mirando con asco a Daniela

JAJAJA No seas dramático! JAJAJA – imitando la voz de Francisco- si te traspasan! JAJAJAJAJA

Da igual! Aun así eres asquerosa!! – poniendo los ojos en blanco- creo que deberíamos revisar el otro vagón...porque si sigo aquí contigo no podremos disfrutar el viaje...- dándole la espalda a Daniela que se revolcaba de la risa

Este esta vació...- dijo el Fantasma apareciendo por la puerta de una de las cabinas

Por fin, algo limpio!! – dijo Daniela dejándose caer en las sillas acolchonadas de la cabina- podré dormir un rato...- cerrando los ojos para descansar.

Solo pudo cerrar los ojos por unos minutos porque un ruido, que parecían voces se estaban acercando a ellos

Daniela! Despierta!! – se acerco Francisco a su oído- viene alguien!

Mmm que dices? – levantándose, con el cabello despeinado y los ojos cerrados

Que alguien...- no pudo terminar porque se tuvo que esconder debajo de la túnica de Daniela provocándole un escalofrió que la despertó tanto que dio un salto. Quedo a centímetros de la puerta, alguien abrió la puerta. Su rostro le había quedado a centímetros de su visitante.

Hola...-dudo en decir lo siguiente- preciosa- alzando las cejas- te conozco? – pregunto un chico de cabello negro y unos ojos grisáceos impresionantes

NO LO CREO! – dijo ella rápidamente cerrando la puerta de golpe y dando la espalda a la puerta- oh por dios! Oh por Dios!! Estoy acorralada!! – dijo Daniela pálida- que hago! Que hago!

No te pueden ver así! – dijo Francisco saliendo de su escondite – coje mi varita y repite conmigo- _BLOQUEO_

Esta bien...- con su mano temblorosa agarro la varita- _Bloqueo_

Disculpa, nos podemos quedar contigo? – dijo la voz chillona de otro chico- no hay cabinas vacías...

Que les digo!!! – murmuro Daniela abriendo mucho los ojos

Francisco parecía meditar a situación. No debían crear sospechas así que lo mejor era que ellos entraran. Pero antes...

Repite conmigo... _COLOURUS HAIRUS_ y date un golpecito en la cabeza

_Colourus hairus_! – dándose con la varita en el cabello provocando una explosión y mucho humo

Ahora, repite _Colourus Oculus_ y señala tus ojos

_Colourus Oculus_- y como si gotas de limón cayeran en sus ojos, sintió una irritación que la hizo chillar de dolor- AHHH MIS OJOS! MIS OJOS!!

Que sucede!! Déjenos entrar para ayudarla!!- gritaba otra voz, esta era de un chico, la voz era grave. Los chicos abrieron la puerta, bueno la forzaron y cuando entraron a la cabina habia humo que estaba algo espeso. Empezaron a soplar con sus manos hasta que pudieron ver a una chica arrodillada en la mitad de la cabina, tapándose los ojos, y sollozando. El chico de cabello negro y ojos grises, se acerco a ella con cautela.

Que te paso? – dijo en voz baja y con mucha amabilidad

Cof cof no fue nada – dijo Daniela hipando

Cuando el humo se habia disipado, los tres chicos y dos chicas más quedaron en shock. La chica que estaba arrodillada tenia el cabello verde fluorescente y algo electrizado. James no pudo evitar reírse con ganas, Sirius que estaba al lado de la chica estaba rojo y sin respirar, en sus ojos se podían ver chispitas de alegría, también tenia ganas de reirse pero se aguanto. Peter no comprendía en absoluto lo que pasaba. Lily que tambien estaba a punto de reir, le dio un codazo a James para que se calmará. Atrás de ellos estaba , su primera conocida del tren.

Pero que te...jeje has hecho!! jejeje - dijo Sirius tapandose la boca para evitar reirse y actuando un cof...lo dices...- dijo Daniela que aun tenia los ojos cerrados

Por tu cabello...esta...- prosiguió Sirius pero sin antes coger aire- esta...jajajajaja VERDE jajajajajaja

VERDE!?!?! – chillo ella impresionada abriendo los ojos, y mirándolo directamente. Sus ojos ahora eran azules con verde, impresionantes.

Si...es un verde algo...escandaloso...- dijo Lily entrando a la cabina y ofreciéndole un espejo a la chica- toma

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se escucho por todo el expreso

Esta me las pagarás! –murmuro cerrando los ojos y apretando el puño considerablemente

Quien? – pregunto James que se había sentado dentro de la cabina riendose un poco

Eh? – pregunto ella preocupada- quien que?

Quien te las pagara? – disminuyendo su nivel de risas

Ahh...un amigo mío...- lo del amigo mío lo dijo con amargura

Oye...tu eres Daniela!! Porque te fuiste de la cabina? – pregunto Garnier sentándose al frente de la Daniela que estaba aun en el suelo

Es que...pues...- buscando una excusa – _piensa piensa_! – es que estaba buscando el baño...y me perdí- todos la miraron incrédulos- es verdad!!

Te fuiste y nos quitaron la cabina...por eso tuvimos que bajar hasta acá...por suerte tu estabas aquí...todos los vagones están llenos

Que bien no? – riéndose falsamente levantándose del suelo para sentarse

No puedes seguir con ese cabello...- soltó Lily, no aguantaba más verla así- que hechizo utilizaste?

mmmm- tratando de recordar- era..._Colourus Hairus_....algo asi...

QUE? Pero si eso es permanente!! – grito Zoe impresionada

COMO QUE PERMANENTE- grito Daniela levantándose de golpe

Se puede cambiar pero eso será dentro de unas semanas...- dijo Lily cerrando los ojos y tapándose la cara con la mano- quien te dio ese hechizo?

Un amigo- machacando cada silaba

Oh ya veo porque te las va a pagar- decía Sirius que aun estaba riéndose junto con James

Ustedes dos! Ya paren de reír! – les ordenó Zoe que estaba a punto de matarlos con la mirada- que va a pensar de los estudiantes de Hogwarts! Compórtense!

Es cierto! Zoe me había dicho que se había encontrado con una chica de intercambio de Beauxtons! Eres tu?? – pregunto Sirius saltando de su puesto para quedar al lado de Daniela, disimulando infructuosamente su risa

Si...soy yo- dijo disgustada, su acompañante la estaba irritando un poco

Deja presentarte a mis amigos! – dijo Sirius alegremente – este que vez ahí con el cabello alborotado, y lentes es James Potter – señalándolo – a su lado esta la pelirroja más peleona de todo Hogwarts, Lily Evans- dijo Sirius tirandole un besito a lo que la chica bufo enojada- este de aquí –señalando con su pulgar- es Peter Pettigrew- el chico le saludo con la mano y sonriendo- y el sexy, inigualable, guapo, inteligente, irresistible Sirius Black, a tus ordenes-besando la mano de la chica que aun seguía disgustada

Daniela Athos –dijo la chica quitando su mano de la de Sirius y sonriéndole forzosamente

Uhh Sirius creo que tus encantos no han surtido efecto positivo! – se burlaba James al ver la expresión de disgusto de la chica que también le regalo una mirada asesina

Creo que lo mejor que pueden hacer es irse un rato... - dijo Zoe invitando a salir a sus amigos comprendiendo a Daniela

Esta bien Garnier... pero no nos hagan esperar mucho! – dijo Sirius lanzándole un beso a Daniela, que le quito la cara

Quieres que te ayudemos con tu cabello? – pregunto Zoe acercándose a Daniela

Si son tan amables...- dijo la chica con voz amarga, estaba disgustada porque no podía hacer nada por cambiar el color de su cabello, no sabia nada de hechizos ni de magia así que lo único que podía hacer era pedir ayuda o exigirle a Francisco que la ayudara

Voy a tener que hacerte un hechizo temporal, para oscurecer así cuando pases al frente en el comedor...- pero fue interrumpida por Daniela

COMO QUE AL FRENTE DEL COMEDOR!! – grito levantándose de golpe de su puesto y palideciendo- A mi no me gusta estar en público!! Que me van a hacer!!!?!?

No es nada malo, es para que entres a uno de las casas del colegio!

Ahh...las casas...- dijo la chica recordando su conversación con Francisco- si, ya me han hablado de eso...

Bien, entonces que dices? Aceptas caer en nuestras manos??! – decía Lily con una mirada maliciosa

Esta bien... todo sea por la patria! – cerrando los ojos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lupin este año guiaras a los estudiantes de primer ingreso...- le decia uno de los profesores, un señor alto, con una tunica marron, era joven, pero su cabello estaba completamente blanco. Sus ojos eran negros y grandes.

Si, Profesor Abercombie –repetía Remus a cada persona que le hablaba estaba cansado de estar escuchar año tras año las mismas charlas de cuidados a los estudiantes nuevos y viejos

El tren se detuvo y la gente empezó a bajar. Estaba lloviendo, y hacia frío. Muchos iban con sus uniformes puestos, y sus abrigos y túnicas. A lo lejos pudieron ver a un hombre corpulento, de unos 3 metros de alto, intimidaba a cualquiera, y su voz se escuchaba muy fuerte.

Ese..quie..quien es.s....ss... - pregunto Daniela tiritando que iba caminando detrás de sus nuevos compañeros

Es Hagrid...- dijo Sirius- niña no te dijeron que tenias que traer un abrigo o que?- bromeaba hasta que Daniela le dedico una de sus miradas asesinas- uyy! Pero que delicada!

Los de primer ingreso! Por aquí!! – dijo Hagrid levantando su gran mano por el aire y guiando a los niños a unos botes blancos que estaban en el lago

Te llaman- dijo Sirius dándole un empujón a la chica- súbete en una de esos botes y te veremos en el comedor mi cielo!

Como que nos veremos! Acaso no me acompañan! – grito a sus compañeros que se alejaban entre la multitud- veo que no...- dijo en voz baja mirando los botecitos blancos- ni loca me subiré en eso!

Lo tienes que hacer si quieres entrar al colegio- le susurro una voz conocida a su oído

Hasta que por fin de dignas en aparecer, imitación de Poltergiest! – dijo con una voz contrariada

No podía aparecerme cuando estabas con tus "nuevos amigos" –mirándola con celos

**Tu** no me ayudaste a espantarlos, como querías que lo hiciera antes...- dándole la espalda y subiendo a uno de los botes

Acaso aun estas enojada por lo del cabello...- "subiéndose" al bote con Daniela

Si **TU** no me hubieses puesto el cabello verde bombilla los hubiese sacado de mi cabina en un santiamén!

Pues no lo parecía cuando estabas ahí con ellos...- le dedicaba nuevamente una mirada celosa

Esta bien esta bien! Déjennoslo así! – cruzándose de brazos- me estuvieron contando algo de un sombrero seleccionador, que te **lee** la mente...

Y que?

**Y que!?** – levantándose del bote haciéndolo mover- me voy a dejar colocar ese sombrero raído para que vea que soy una _muggo_??!!

Muggle! Y no!...primero debemos ir a hablar con Dumbledore...y quédate quieta que puedes voltear el bote...-mirándola con desaprobación

ME MUEVO LO QUE ME DA LA GAN... **_SPLASH_**

Necesitas ayuda? – dijo Francisco flotando libremente por encima del agua del lago

Déjame en P.A.Z.- dijo Daniela dándole la espalda

Fue incredibleeegg un calamar didante saco a esa diña del agua y ella le empezó a dar de patadas!- decía un niño gordito forrado de pies a cabeza

Donde esta esa niña? – dijo otro de los niños que lo acompañaba

Fuera de mi camino enanos! – entraba caminando encolerizada Daniela, llevaba algas en su cabello, su vestido acampanado estaba lleno de agua, al igual que sus dos túnicas y su pequeño bolso negro. A medida que caminaba se escuchaba el rechinar del agua dentro de sus botas al igual de la cantidad de improperios que decía la chica.

Ahí paso...- dijo el niño regordete- mmm huele a cangrejo!

**_VETE AL &·$&·/_** - le grito Daniela enseñándole el puño

Señorita!! Que son esos modales! – le reprendió una señora alta y delgada, con un sombrero negro muy gracioso y una túnica con tela escocesa

Que tienen missssss modales! – colocando una de sus manos en la cadera

50 puntos menos para...para- mirando a la chica fijamente buscando alguna identificación- no recuerdo haberla visto antes...cual es su casa?

No tengo casa, y necesito hablar con un tal Dumbledore – dijo Daniela con un tono altanero, escurriendo agua de su vestido salpicando el piso

El director Dumbledore esta ocupado, veo que ha tenido un accidente- mirándola de arriba abajo con firmeza- y se podría saber que hace usted aquí?

No puedo decirle, solo quiero hablar con Dumbledore- saliéndose un poco de sus casillas

Si sigue con ese tonito no podré atenderle señorita – dijo una voz apacible.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Holas!! He terminado otro de los capítulos de mi historia, por ahora esta a medias pero luego subiré otro capitulo para explicar mejor la situación. Daniele aun no se ha encontrado con Remus, hay un detalle que ella esconde, y que hace que la haga estremecer. Ya se ha encontrado con los merodeadores y al parecer aun falta suavizar asperezas.

Saludos a todos! Y sugerencias son aceptadas! Muaxs a todos!!

SpaceKitty **_Marauder_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	3. Seleccionada por un sombrero charlatan

**3. Seleccionada por un sombrero charlatán**

Si sigue con ese tonito no podré atenderle señorita – dijo una voz apacible. Era un señor de avanzada edad, con una barba blanca tan larga que llegaba a tocar el suelo, sus ojos eran azules y se escondían detrás de unas gafas en forma de media luna – Quería hablar conmigo- Daniela seguía impresionada ¿¡A que hora se apareció!?

Esto...si, vera tengo un mensaje de un conocido suyo...- dijo Daniela un poco apenada por su actitud de hacia un rato

Sígame...- dijo el anciano extendiendo su brazo para que lo siguieran

Caminaron, pasaron por muchos pasillos, hasta llegar a una estatua de un ave, parecía un águila. El anciano dijo algo que no comprendí y aparecieron unas escaleras. Subimos, y entramos a una oficina circular, llena de cuadros y muchos cachivaches, para mi, otro cuarto lleno de polvo y oro.... Si porque muchas cosas se veían valiosas.

Y bien? Que quería contarme? – dijo el anciano sentándose en su silla alta y ofreciéndome una

Tengo un mensaje de Francisco Flovic- no pudo terminar porque mi amigo fantasma apareció para comprobar mis palabras

Buenas noches Flovic- dijo el anciano como si nada estuviera pasando- esperaba verlo pronto

Como así!?! – chillo Daniela asustada

Vera señorita...

Daniela Athos- mirando a Dumbledore – Frank! Pero si te moriste! Como ese señor sabia que tu ibas a venir! Así como fantasma!

Señorita Athos, el señor Flovic iba a entregarme un sobre con información seleccionada antes de que lo asesinaran

Y prometí entregarle ese sobre a Dumbledore, y aquí estoy...- decía Francisco muy serio- saca el sobre que esta en mi túnica Daniela

Aquí tiene...- entregándole el sobre amarillo al director y mirando confundida a los dos

Puede retirarse señorita Athos, nuestro guarda bosques la llevara hasta Londres...- dijo el anciano concentrándose en el sobre

A Londres!! Pero... pero!!- dijo Daniela mirando a los lados, irritada- Frank! Tu me dijiste... me prometiste!!

Lo sé Daniela...- dijo el fantasma mirando fijamente al director- prof. Dumbledore, esta señorita es testigo de mi asesinato, y aun me queda algo hacer...y le he prometido...

No me diga señor Flovic que ha decidido traspasar su potencial a la señorita Athos? – dijo el anciano alzando su vista hasta Daniela que estaba liada

Si, y he empezado con el tratamiento de pociones...- dijo con un tono de voz apenado- y ha funcionado bien a pesar que es muggle...

Es usted muggle??? – pregunto Dumbledore exaltado

Si... pero el me prometió hacerme bruja con tal que lo ayudara! – dijo la chica defendiéndose

Te necesitaba con urgencia y tu me obligaste a hacer eso!! – dijo Francisco tratando de defenderse también

Basta!! – grito el director para que regresara la calma- y me quiere decir Señor Flovic que esta señorita debe quedarse como testigo de un asesinato a un auror?

Mejor no lo hubiese dicho yo...- dijo Francisco recurando la compostura

Y que tiene planeado? Sabe que esta señorita no tiene idea de magia ni nada allegado...- dijo Dumbledore cruzando sus manos para meditar

Yo me encargare de darle clases adicionales...- dijo Francisco seriamente

Y durante las clases regulares? – pregunto nuevamente

Él me acompañara! – soltó Daniela para salvar su propuesta- el puede acompañarme porque...yo puedo ser su Médium!

Parece que todo lo tienen planeado...-dijo el anciano dándose por vencido, alegrando considerablemente a Daniela- creo que es el momento de irse al comedor...- sonriendo gratamente

GRACIAS! – lanzándose al cuello del anciano, dándole un beso y en un segundo estaba también lanzándose sobre Francisco pero solo lo pudo traspasar provocándole escalofríos

Lo que cuenta es la intención...- dijo Francisco sonriéndole.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La chica que conocimos hoy en el tren es para ti Moony- decía Sirius burlándose un poco

Ya para de burlarte Sirius! – le reprendió Zoe que se estaba cansando del tono irónico de su amigo

Silencio que ya vienen los estudiantes de primer año! – dijo Lily en voz baja.

Empezaron a entrar en fila los estudiantes de primer año, con sus túnicas negras, y sus caras asustadas. Iban siguiendo a la profesora McGonagall que iba caminando algo irritada como cosa rara. Los estudiantes de niveles superiores estaban a la expectativa, y deseosos que nuevos compañeros se les unieran. En la mesa de profesores, estaban todos charlando pero faltaba la llegada del director. Eso si era extraño, él siempre presenciaba la selección.

No es raro que Dumbledore no este? – pregunto James intrigado

Si...y esta a punto de empezar la selección...-dijo Remus serio mirando hacia la puerta detrás de la mesa de los profesores

Comenzaremos la selección...-anunció la profesora McGonagall con su voz firme

Así comenzó a llamar a cada uno de los estudiantes. Cada casa estallaba en aplausos al entrar un nuevo estudiante.

Sabes, no he visto a Daniela...- dijo Zoe buscando a su nueva amiga

Es ese cabello verde es imposible pasar desapercibida...- dijo Sirius riéndose

Basta! – dijo Zoe soltándole un codazo

Daniela es la chica de intercambio de quien te hablaron hace un ratito- le dijo James a Remus que no entendía la conversación

De donde viene? – pregunto interesado

De Beauxtons...- le respondió Zoe que había optado por ignorar a Sirius

Ella debería estar con esos estudiantes – mirando la fila de niños de primer año- es raro, no me informaron de ninguna estudiante de intercambio

Estas seguro Moony? – le pregunto Lily preocupada

Si, y me pusieron a cargo de los estudiantes nuevos cuando estábamos en el tren...- dijo con tono de preocupación- no será...

No lo creo...es una chiquilla...- dijo Sirius con voz disgustada

Eso no quita que sea una espía- dijo James aun más serio

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del comedor, y entro Dumbledore, con su semblante apacible, y detrás de él con su túnica puesta y su capucha una persona, de mediana estatura. No se le veía el rostro por la sombra que proyectaba la túnica. Todos estaban atónitos, se suponía que el director apareciera por la puerta que estaba detrás de la mesa de los profesores no por la principal.

Quien será ese? – dijo Sirius que seguía con la mirada el caminar de la persona encapuchada

No tengo la menor idea- le respondió Peter que también estaba patidifuso

Dumbledore se acerco a la profesora McGonagall para hablarle al oído y ella se limitaba a afirmar. Él se separo y le indico a la persona encapuchada se sentara en el banquillo de selección. En seguida la profesora le coloco el sombrero y este empezó a hablar.

Mmm me parece usted conocido...oh claro! ya lo presentía...en serio? No creo conveniente- recitaba el sombrero con su voz grave- estamos de acuerdo...GRYFFINDOR!!- grito el sombrero resonando en todo el salón que había permanecido en completo silencio

La persona que estaba sentada espero hasta que le quitaran el sombrero. Al quitárselo, un destello apareció repentinamente encima del encapuchado. Este se quito aparto la capucha y con expresión aturdida miro a los presentes.

La próxima vez dejaré que se quede por más tiempo- pensó Daniela mirando a los lados confundida

Señorita Athos, siéntese en esa mesa- dijo la profesora señalando una gran mesa decorada de rojo y dorado- es usted Gryffindor...-murmuro cerca de ella

Oh...claro...- dijo la chica apenada, todo estaba en silencio, ni siquiera los aplausos y vitoreos de bienvenida habían empezado. Todos la miraban impactados

Daniela! Por aquí! –se escucho la voz de Zoe por todo el salón

La chica peliverde oscuro camino rápidamente hasta sentarse al lado de su compañera del tren. Sus paso resonaron en todo el salón hasta que ella se sentó. Aun seguían viéndola. Ella le dedico una sonrisa a sus conocidos. Pero al ver al chico de los ojos miel quedo en shock, y desvió su mirada. El también estaba mirándola intrigado.

AJAMMM – carraspeo el director para desviar la atención- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Como todos ustedes saben...(no voy a escribir el clásico discurso de Dumbledore así que...imagínenselo)

Porque te escondiste debajo de la túnica? – le pregunto Lily interesada

Recomendación del director...- mirando hacia otro lado y dando por terminada la conversación

Me dijeron que eres de intercambio...- empezó a decir Remus con desconfianza

Si...de...- (_recuerda! Recuerda! Como es el nombre del colegio ese..._) de Beauxtons- por fin dijo luego de minutos pensando

Oh...- se limito a decir Remus que no estaba convencido mirando fijamente el rostro de Daniela, que estaba mirando entretenida uno de los candelabros

Sabes...me pareces conocida...- dijo Remus con intriga, estaba comportándose fuera de lo habitual- no se...es tu mirada...

Deja de esta coqueteando Moony – le decía Sirius dándole un codazo

En serio...pero no recuerdo de donde...- decía Remus serio

Ah... a mi? Je je je no lo creo- poniéndose nerviosa- AH! – grito asustada al aparecer ante sus ojos platos de comida, y bandejas de frutas, carnes, panes, de todo- COMIDA!!- chillo abriendo mucho los ojos

Si... acaso en Beauxtons los dejaban sin comer? – pregunto Sirius burlándose un poco

No como se te ocurre! Es que no veía un banquete desde años! – dijo la chica colocando comida en su plato

Me gusta tu ropa...- dijo Remus mirando fijamente el atuendo de su nueva compañera- es algo excéntrica no crees?- esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de cizaña

Soy excéntrica y **que**? – le respondió Daniela encarándolo por fin

No por nada...-mirando su plato de comida su voz era fría- _toi ils ne restent pas bien les bandes _-le comenzó a decir en francés (no te quedan bien las rayas)

Podrías dejar de hablar en francés? – le recrimino la chica

_toi ont peut-être mangé la langue les souris_ -le volvió a preguntar para sacarla de quicio (acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones)

No pienso responderte – le contesto a secas Daniela que se estaba poniendo nerviosa, si este chico seguía hablándole en francés estaré en problemas, y sobretodo sus amigos que me están viendo extraño.

Acaso en Beauxtons no hablabas en francés? Porque conmigo no quieres? – pregunto Remus en español

Porque no me da la gana de hablarte en francés y punto! -dijo Daniela nerviosa

No te de pena! Estamos en confianza! – añadió Zoe algo inoportuna

Gracias eh! – pensó Daniela- ahora que hago? Si el publico quiere que hable en francés!!- pero lo siguiente dejo a los espectadores extrañados. Daniela parecía que tener un escalofrío y sus ojos se cerraron. Su cabeza cayo pesadamente sobre el plato de comida que estaba enfrente suyo, dejando a Remus impactado y a los demás asustados. – esto es para dejarte en un buen lugar amiga!- añadió Francisco

Chiquilla?! – se levanto de golpe Remus asustado- que tienes?!? – colocando su mano en el hombro de ella para levantar su cabeza, pero la chica reacciono rápidamente dejando a Remus con los ojos como platos

Cof cof- dándose golpes en el pecho- _me noyez_ Cof cof – riéndose nerviosamente

(me ahogue!)

Nos has dado un susto! – soltó Remus en francés mirándola a los ojos, estaban muy cerca, en ese instante el chico frunció ceño acababa de recordar algo...

**FLASHBACK**

_Remus quieres apurarte? – le gritaba un chico de cabello negro azabache, de lentes- Lily nos espera en la estación de la villa!_

_Es que Sirius no ha bajado del tren! – le gritaba el chico de cabello castaño claro a su amigo James- debió encontrarse con alguna chica..._

_James no se cual es tu apuro! Llegamos 30 minutos antes a la estación!!- reclamaba Sirius que acababa de bajar del tren- por tu culpa casi dejo mi maletín en la cabina!_

_El maletín!! – chillo Remus abriendo los ojos considerablemente- lo he dejado debajo de mi puesto! – corriendo en dirección a la entrada del tren- adelántense!- les grito despareciendo dentro del tren_

_Vamos Sirius, no puedo hacer esperar a una dama! – dijo James caminando a paso acelerado fuera del anden_

_Si claro! querrás decir a tu futura novia! – bromeo Sirius tratando de alcanzar a su mejor amigo- no corras!_

_Claro a Padfoot no se le ocurre revisar antes de salir, acaso no vio mi maletín cuando buscaba el suyo?! – refunfuñaba Remus algo disgustado- es que..._

_Discúlpeme no ha sido mi intención! – decía rápidamente una chica de mediana estatura, que estaba algo agitada. Tenia el cabello negro con mechones de colores. Tenia puestos un jean y una camiseta negra sin mangas. En sus manos llevaba un bolso negro y lo que parecía una túnica _

_No se preocupe solo...- volvió a ser interrumpido_

_Acaso no sabes que hora es!!! – le gritaba la chica con quien se acaba de topar- me tienes esperando una hora afuera y tu te quedas dentro del tren aprovechando la calefacción! INGRATO!! – mirando constantemente detrás suyo con expresión de preocupación- vamos vamos! – tomando su brazo y tratando de meterlo a una de las cabinas, bajo la mirada curiosa de algunos pasajeros – vamos entra...- murmuro con ojos suplicantes- por fa'_

_El chico accedió pero estaba confundido. La chica lo empujo dentro de la cabina haciéndolo sentarse en una de los sofás (asientos esos) mientras ella asomaba suavemente su cabeza por la puerta._

_Podría decirme que sucede? – pregunto Remus con curiosidad, aun llevaba su maletín en los brazos, viendo como la chica se colocaba su "túnica" negra._

_Shh silencio! Ahí vienen! – dijo la chica lanzándose en los brazos del chico que la miraba impactado. Al escuchar pasos y la puerta que se deslizaba, con una velocidad impresionante, la chica unió sus labios con los de él dándose un beso apasionado._

_Permiso...- dijo un policía que intento abrir completamente la puerta pero al ver la escena de "amor" juvenil sonrió -ohh! Disculpen!- riéndose bajito_

_Al escuchar cerrar las puertas, la chica se despego suavemente del chico que había cerrado hasta los ojos. Al sentir que todo había acabado los abrió lentamente para encontrarse con unos ojos celestes, que lo acaban de hipnotizar. _

_Eh...-comenzó a decir la chica nerviosa- gracias por todo! Eres un ángel!! – dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella estaba sonrojada_

_Pero? Que fue eso!? – dijo el chico reaccionando- esos no eran policías muggles? Digo policías? – pregunto el chico intrigado- a ti es quien buscan?_

_Si y no...no te puedo contar ahora pero gracias por todo! Eres un gran actor! – dándole una palmada en el hombro- tienes futuro! – bromeando- necesito otro favor de tu parte! – dijo la chica nerviosa mirando la puerta_

_Otro favor??? – dijo en voz alta_

_Es que tienes que salir del vagón y chiflar si no hay policías cerca!! – ordenó a secas- yo saldré de aquí y tu me prometes no decirle nada a nadie! – dijo nuevamente con voz autoritaria_

_Y si..-iba a protestar pero mejor obedeció, total no se iban a volver a ver- esta bien, lo haré pero no me hago responsable de nada!- dijo el chico saliendo con tristeza del vagón, cumpliendo paso a paso lo que la chica de cabellos de colores le acaba de decir. Al llegar al final de vagón y revisar, chifló con fuerza. No sabia porque pero decidió esperar que su chica saliera del tren. Como una flecha vio salir a la chica que al pasar por su lado le dio un beso, Remus solo la saludo con su mano en el aire dejando ver una pulsera de oro que brillaba a la luz del día._

_Wao! Pero que es eso? – murmuro la chica parando entre la multitud- esas piedras...ese oro...porque no lo vi antes?! – perdiéndose entre la multitud._

_Minutos después..._

_Luego dices que yo soy el demorado! – le reclamaba Sirius a Moony que acaba de llegar agitado_

_Es que...- se disponía a contar pero recordó esos ojos celestes- es que tuve que reclamarla con la señora de los tiquetes...- dijo agitado pero sin dejar de sonrojarse._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Acaba de recordar el brillo en los ojos de esa chica de ojos celestes del tren. Ahora que miraba su rostro, algunas facciones le hacían recordarla, pero en cambio la tonalidad de sus pupilas era diferente. Las de Daniela eran azules verdosos, y su cabello era...algo verde... al notar que su rostro estaba algo caliente (se había sonrojado) decidió dar por terminada su sesión de presión informativa.

Debes tener más cuidado- sentándose y comiendo nuevamente pero sin dejar de mirarla a ratos

_Maintenant te tais-tu ? Ne veus-tu pas continuer à tracasser en français ?_– insistió la chica (Francisco) (Ahora te callas? No me quieres seguir acosando en francés?)

No... ya no quiero hablar contigo- contesto el chico a secas

Tú te lo pierdes...- dijo la chica tirandole un beso, provocando la risa de sus amigos

Moony estas algo peleonero últimamente...- bromeo James riéndose de la nueva actitud de su amigo

Si, desde ese fin de semana en la casa de Lily estas algo cambiado...- le seguía la corriente Sirius a James

FLUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH!!! - Daniela que comenzaba a tomarse su jugo de manzana prefirió roseársela encima a su compañero, Remus.

Ahhhhhggghhh!! – levantándose de golpe el chico bañado de jugo de manzana. Los demás le veían

Tenia un bicho...- dijo la chica sonrojándose y señalando su vaso. No se atrevía a mirar a nadie más.

_Daniela ese impulso ha sido fuerte! – le dijo Francisco- yo estoy dentro tuyo y tu me has ganado...se supone que yo debía manipularte..._

_No me estés reclamando! OK – le respondió el subconsciente de la chica con enojo_

_Esta bien! Luego me cuentas que paso...- finalizo el fantasma asustado. El tono de Daniela era de reserva._

Yo me iré a cambiar de ropa...- dijo el chico saliendo del Gran Comedor. Iba algo pensativo

Moony se comporta extraño...- volvió a decir James pero esta vez preocupado

Si, el nunca se comporta así Daniela- dijo Lily tratando de disculparse- es que últimamente esta algo elevado jejeje –riéndose

Elevado? – pregunto Daniela con curiosidad

Se podria decir que se ha enamorado de la vida...porque no nos ha contado nada...de chicas me refiero – añadió Sirius comiéndose lo que quedaba en el plato de Remus

Te comes hasta las sobras...luego dices que no te pareces a un perro- se burlo James

Mientras que sus compañeros reían, Daniela, mas bien su subconsciente estaba angustiado, esto lo noto Francisco que comenzó otra platica espiritual...

_SilverAthos- pregunto Flovic con timidez- esos arranques de nervios con el chico de hace un rato...ese Remus... tienen algún fundamento?_

_Si! Y ahora mismo no te puedo contestar más nada_

_Vamos, ahí donde estas, éstas que me expulsas y armas un zafarrancho!_

_Que no hombre!_

_Que si no disimules que estoy en tu mente y si quisiera ya hubiese buscado lo que quiero_

_Pues no creo que lo encuentres muy fácilmente..._

_Porque lo dices_

_Porque ni yo se lo que ahorita me esta pasando por la mente..._

_**Fin de la sesión espiritual**_

Heyy Tierra llamando a Daniela!! – decía Lily pasando su mano varias veces enfrente de los ojos de la chica

que?

Que si quieres? – pregunto Lily riéndose un poco

Eh...eh...- dijo Daniela levantándose de su puesto en el comedor- me...necesito un baño- salio corriendo del comedor, dejado a su amigos anonadados, y a los profesores en especial al director sobresaltado.

Necesito...necesito...- mirando a los lados nerviosa- necesito música!!- dijo en voz alta provocando eco. De su pecho salio la luz blanca y apareció el espectro Flovic

Música? Música muggle? – le decía el fantasma que la seguía de cerca

Si! Mi música! Es que necesito relajarme! – decía la chica caminando con rapidez

Te recomiendo fijarte por donde pasas, puedes perderte...- dijo el fantasma con apatía

No me perderé, además **tu** sabes el camino al dormitorio...- respondió ella con autoridad

Pues deberías seguir mis pasos entonces...- dando la vuelta y flotando por otro pasillo

QUE HACES!! – chillo la chica corriendo detrás de su amigo que acaba de desaparecer por otro de los pasillos. Ella trataba de seguirle el paso, pero Francisco era veloz, de vez en cuando le gritaba alguna que otra grosería, a lo que su amigo se reía y apretaba el paso. Al doblar una de las esquinas, no vio el rastro de su amigo.

NO JUEGUES DE ESE MODO FRANCISCO!! – gritaba Daniela disgustada, esperando alguna respuesta- Sal de donde estés intento de fantasma!! – seguía gritando por el pasillo. Sin darse cuenta, al final del pasillo habían unas escaleras, sentadas en ellas estaba el chico de cabellos castaños mirándola con extrañeza

FRANCIS...- quería seguir llamándolo pero noto la mirada de su nuevo compañero y callo- Remus!!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola hola!! Para los que leen esta historia, les digo que es biennnnnnnnn alternativa y promete mucho! (que ego! .), por cierto no se francés, así que tuve que recurrir a un traductor gratuito si tiene faltas ortográficas, gramaticales, etc me dicen! No hay problema!!

Ahora, Que excusa sacara Daniela para evitar el interrogatorio de Remus? Y como es eso de que ese chico estaba diferente luego de su visita de verano a la casa de Lily???

Que es eso que esta en el sobre que Francisco llevaba antes de ser asesinado??

Saludos a todos y un muaxs

SpaceKitty **_Marauder_**

p.d.: a los lectores de mi otra historia, les prometo actualizar esta semana!! .

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	4. Tregua en el campo de batalla

**4. Tregua en el campo de batalla**

NO JUEGUES DE ESE MODO FRANCISCO!! – gritaba Daniela disgustada, esperando alguna respuesta- Sal de donde estés intento de fantasma!! – seguía gritando por el pasillo. Sin darse cuenta, al final del pasillo habían unas escaleras, sentadas en ellas estaba el chico de cabellos castaños mirándola con extrañeza

FRANCIS…- quería seguir llamándolo pero noto la mirada de su nuevo compañero y callo- Remus!!

A quien le estabas hablando? – pregunto el chico levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia Daniela que estaba paralizada

Este… a…a un fantasma…- dijo la chica nerviosa, miraba el suelo y pasaba su mano por el cuello constantemente

Un fantasma? Que yo sepa por aquí no hay ningún fantasma llamado Francisco…- dijo Remus, sus ojos cafés trasmitían desconfianza y tristeza…mas bien melancolía

Si no me quieres creer es tu problema…- trato de ser ruda pero sus ojos decían lo contrario- Permiso – pasando del chico y caminando alejándose de la entrada a la sala común

Para donde vas? – dijo Remus en voz alta aun desde el lugar donde se había encontrado con Daniela

Para los dormitorios – contesto antes de cruzar a otro pasillo

Novatos…- murmuro antes de salir corriendo detrás de Daniela- Dan…- grito pero como no se habían presentado no lo recordaba bien

DANIELA! – dándose la vuelta y esperando a que la alcanzara Remus- porque me sigues!

Vaya humor que tienes… primero: te acabas de pasar la entrada a la sala común y segundo: aun no he terminado de hacerte preguntas!

Y se puede saber porque tu estabas fuera del dormitorio? No se suponía que ibas a cambiarte? – pregunto ella tratando de desviar el tema

Estaba afuera porque aun no me han dado la contraseña y no me estés cambiando el tema- añadiendo con astucia

Si te gusta discutir…- dijo la chica caminando hacia el otro pasillo

Tú empezaste

Donde esta la puerta? – dijo la chica mirando hacia el final de las escaleras donde estaba un cuadro grande con una señora gorda limandose las uñas- shock- LIMANDOSE LAS UÑAS!! Penso Daniela abriendo mucho los ojos

Que te pasa? – dijo Remus al mirar la expresión de asombro de Daniela

Eh…ehh…

Al fondo del pasillo comenzaron a escucharse voces, palabras de alegria, muchos aprendices de magos caminaban en grupos, algunos visiblemente contentos, otros cansados, y los más pequeños impresionados.

Remus! Te has ido antes de que McGonagall nos diera la contraseña!! – gritaba Lily al ver a su amigo parado junto al retrato de la Señora Gorda- Daniela! Si estas aquí!! Te fuiste así tan rápido! Como hiciste para llegar hasta aqui?

Otro punto más para la desconfianza de Remus…- pensó Daniela abrumada

No te dijeron el camino? – dijo Remus mirando con atención a Daniela que estaba deseando que la tierra la tragará

Prefectos, queremos irnos a descansar! – gritaba un chico entre la multitud

Si! Yo quiero arreglar mis libros! – grito otra chica despertando el bullicio de los estudiantes

Silencio!! Ya voy a decirla! – decía Lily alzando las manos para llamar la atención pero seguían hablando algunos- **CALLENSE**!!!

Así se habla – le dijo James al oído al ver que todos los estudiantes tranquilos y en silencio

La contraseña es **_Flovic_** –dijo Lily con normalidad- al que se le olvide tendrá grandes dificultades!- detrás de ellos se abrió la puerta de la sala común

Daniela que estaba siendo observada por Remus no dejo pasar su asombro por la contraseña que acababa de dar Lily…Flovic es el apellido de su compañero! Eso no es ninguna casualidad…

Daniela… no vas a entrar? – dijo Remus que aun seguía observándola, y que no se había movido a pesar que todos sus amigos ya habían entrado a la sala común

Sin decir una palabra, Daniela paso del chico encontrándose con una sala circular con sillones alrededor de una chimenea, con mesas y estantes. La decoración era roja y dorada. Se veía la antigüedad de los objetos y acabados.

Wao! - soltó impresionada

Es acogedor verdad? – dijo Remus detrás de la chica que miraba al salón impresionada

Todo esto me parece un cuento medieval…- dijo ella acercándose a las paredes de piedra de la torre- que Disneyworld ni que nada – dijo más para si misma que para su acompañante- esto esta de película!!

Película? De que hablas? – dijo el chico riéndose por la cara de Daniela que parecía niña con juguete nuevo

No había tenido oportunidad de apreciar el castillo…

Según dicen es el mejor de toda Europa…- dijo el chico con orgullo

Hay más así? – tapándose la boca de golpe

Si…claro! casi todos los colegios son castillos…- dijo Remus volviendo a mirarla con desconfianza- acaso…

Ese debe ser el bosque que hablaba el director!! – dijo la chica mirando por las ventanas de la torre cambiando de tema a tiempo

Si…pero no te lo recomiendo en noches de luna llena…- dijo en voz baja con pesadez

Porque? – pregunto ella con curiosidad

Eh… - preocupado sabia que a ella le gustaba discutir y lo más seguro era que no lo dejaría en paz por buen rato

No te preocupes, hagamos un trato, dejemos los interrogatorios para otro día – sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano a Remus que estaba confundido, él acepto y estrecharon sus manos. Al separarlas, ella pudo apreciar que él estaba con el ceño fruncido, mirando su palma. Segundo después, él la miro directo a los ojos buscando alguna respuesta

Daniela… disculpa por la actitud que tuve hace un rato…yo no soy así…- dijo él apenado pero en verdad había algo que lo estaba perturbando desde que esa chica había llegado al colegio

Eso me han dicho tus amigos…- dijo ella igual de apenada, sobretodo porque estaba mintiendo a ese chico que comenzaba a inquietarla

Ahora que lo mencionas… han subido todos! – mirando al centro de la sala, algunos estudiantes sentados en los sofás, otros desconocidos sentados frente a la chimenea platicando, pero los merodeadores y las chicas no estaban- Debes subir, tu equipaje debe estar junto a la puerta de tu dormitorio…

Eh si mi equipaje…jejejejeje – con una falsa sonrisa- subo por ahí? – señalando unas escaleras que se perdían por la curva de la torre

Si, no te puedo guiar porque no dejan subir a los chicos…- dijo él sonriendo también pero él si era honesto

Antes que te vayas…eh…Remus, que hago si no los encuentro? – soltó ante su preocupación

En ese caso, tienes que avisarle a algún prefecto…- caminando hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos

Espera! Y si no encuentro a Lily!!- dijo la chica apenada por su desorientación

Sube por estas escaleras y cuando encuentres un letrero que diga **_Merodeadores_** colgado en una de las puertas, ahí estaré…- dijo el chico subiendo algunos escalones- aun tienes cosas que decirme Daniela- dijo dándose la vuelta y señalándola pero sus ojos ya no estaban tan disgustados como antes.

Gracias – dijo ella con una sonrisa, espero a que Remus subiera para ella hacerlo. Subió algunos niveles y todos estaban vacíos, era de esperarse porque ella no llevaba equipaje…solamente su maletín negro y su dos túnicas. Cansada de subir, y con su esperanzas acabándose, se sentó en las escaleras. Estaba sola, y no sabia que hacer…no sabia como salir tampoco ir a hablar con alguno de los profesores porque no sabía en donde estaban ellos. Estaba cansada y necesitaba un baño…el agua del lago no era precisamente cristalina.

Yo y mis grandes ideas…- dejándose caer por completo en el suelo, esta preocupada y a la vez disgustada- ahora que necesito a Frank y no aparece…- cerrando los ojos- yo que pensaba dormir esta noche en una buena cama… - durmiéndose en un rincón del pasillo de los dormitorios

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Moony! Hasta que subes! Te estábamos esperando!! – dijo James con emoción, levantándose de su cama

Es cierto, tu nos escondes algo…- dijo Sirius que estaba sentado junto a un escritorio

Si… te sientes mal? – pregunto Peter recibiendo miradas desaprobatorias de sus otros amigos y sentándose en su cama resignado

Porque lo dicen…no tengo nada…- sacando las cosas de su baúl

No me digas… desde las vacaciones estas así, ya se te había pasado lo pensativo, amigo..- dijo James acercándose a Lupin

Además apenas viste a Daniela estas del mismo modo…- dijo Sirius serio

A Daniela? – dijo el chico doblando por segunda vez su uniforme- que tiene que ver ella con todo esto?

Lo ves… nos estas ignorando! Puedes contarnos lo que te esta pasando por la mente Moony – insistía Sirius

Esta bien…- resignándose a guardar el secreto- si es relacionado a Daniela

Que te dije! – dijo James dándole un golpe en la espalda a Moony para darle ánimos- te ha gustado?

No es eso…-dijo en voz baja pero sonrojándose un poco- es algo extraño…no creo que lo entiendan…- dándose la vuelta y guardando su ropa en el armario

Si no nos cuentas no podremos entender…- volvía a decir Sirius que se había cambiado de sitio, ahora estaba sentado en la cama de Remus- cuenta! Cuenta!!

Es que me parece conocer a Daniela de otro lugar…- dijo él chico frunciendo un poco el ceño- el brillo en sus ojos me recuerda a… - recordando a la chica del tren durante las vacaciones

A quien??? – pregunto Sirius con intriga

Les contaré pero no se burlen! – dijo Remus sonrojándose tanto como el sobrecama de Gryffindor

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

psst… Daniela…- estaban llamándola, con mucha sutileza, esa voz se le hacia conocida. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Zoe que estaba sonriendo y al ver que su amiga despertaba miro a un lado, ahí estaba Lily con su varita y de un extremo salía una luz blanca.

Te hemos estado buscando por todos los dormitorios! – decía Zoe ayudándola a levantarse

No sabia donde ir…- decía Daniela medio dormida

Es que la McGonagall ha llegado a nuestro dormitorio buscándote porque no te había visto durante el banquete para darte tu habitación…

No me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle…-dijo Daniela con ironía- **auch** me duele la espalda!

No te preocupes, en nuestra habitación hay una buena cama que te espera! – decía Lily encabezando el equipo de búsqueda – y tu equipaje?

Mi equipaje? No tengo…- provocando las miradas de asombro de sus amigas- digo, se me ha perdido…- tratando de arreglar el asunto

Tendremos que avisarle a McGonagall, por ahora te prestare una pijama y luego veremos lo del uniforme, si te presto uno mío te quedara muy grande… - decía Lily riéndose- imaginate! Parecerás monja!

Jajajajajajajaja me quedara largísimo! – decía Daniela riéndose también, en cambio Zoe no había entendido el chistecito

Conoces la cultura muggle? – preguntaba Zoe mientras bajaban las escaleras

OH si que la conozco – riéndose recordando a Francisco- este es? – señalando una puerta con un letrero de STOP (el de transito)

Si! Este fue un letrero que me lleve por delante aprendiendo a manejar…- decía Lily abriendo al puerta- Bienvenida!! – dejando ver un dormitorio semicircular con cuatro camas, y fotos en las paredes, en fin bien femenino y algo loco.

Quien duerme ahí? – señalando una de las camas que tenia los doseles cerrados

Es una chica de primero, creo que se llama Clarice… luego te la presentaremos… te buscare una pijama – decía Lily caminando a un armario grandísimo, con unos espejos en las puertas, claro esta, lleno de ropa

No has tenido suerte últimamente Daniela? – preguntaba Zoe que se acostaba en su cama y comenzaba a ojear una revista

Que va! Todo me esta saliendo mal, mira mi cabello! Espantoso! Y mis ojos!!! – chillaba tirándose en una de las camas, levantando algo de polvo- COF COF

Si quieres…- dijo la chica de cabello castaño claro riéndose con malicia- puedo ayudarte con tu cabello…

En serio!?! – decía Daniela súper emocionada- no quiero salir nuevamente con este cabello verde vomito- provocando la risa de Lily y Zoe

Aquí…en mi nueva revista hay un hechizo para cambiar el color de cabello, pero no te garantizo su duración…- decía Zoe enseñándole el articulo con el hechizo, y sus pasos

No importa! No importa!! – decía ella acercándose a ver la revista- sabes como hacerlo?

Se puede probar…- decía ella sonriendo emocionada- te arriesgas??

No hay riesgo que yo no corra!! – decía Daniela recordando su profesión: Ladrona

Bien! Entonces empecemos!!! – decía Lily entregándole la pijama a Daniela y uniéndose al grupo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se escuchaba la risa de James hasta la sala común

No le hagas caso Moony- decía Sirius tratando de ponerse serio, pero estaba tan rojo que no convencía a nadie- así que has sido presa del acoso sexual en el tren hacia el casa de Lily! Estas siguiendo mis pasos Moony! – decía Sirius con mucho orgullo

Te has enamorado de esa chica del tren?? – pregunto Peter desde su cama, atento a la historia que estaba contando Remus hacia unos instantes

Que no!! - sonrojándose bastante

Pero te ha gustado…-decía Sirius sonriendo abiertamente

Para que decir que no…-respondió Remus provocando una mueca de emoción por parte de Sirius (YES!)

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA y no nos lo quisiste contar!? JAJAJAJAJA pero si no tiene JAJA nada de malo JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA –decia James revolcándose en la cama de la risa- ay ay que risa! Jajajajajajajajajajaja

Y que tiene que ver Daniela con todo esto? – preguntaba Peter con interés

Cierto!! – añadía Sirius cruzándose de brazos- según me dijiste, esa chica del tren era muggle, y no se tiene parecido con Daniela

A eso voy, a pesar de que los ojos de Daniela son azules y su cabello verde pero me sus facciones son las mismas, no se…- sentándose en la cama afligido

Dices que su cabello y sus ojos son diferentes…eso se puede cambiar…-dijo Peter recordando lo del tren llamando la atención de Sirius y de James que paro de reír

Es cierto lo que dice Wormtail! – chillo James sentándose en el suelo- cuando entramos a la cabina, ella se había hecho un hechizo _colourus_!!

Y fue en los ojos y en el cabello!!! – grito Sirius cayendo en cuenta de los detalles

Ah!? Que están hablando!? – levantándose de la cama para atraer respuestas

De Daniela!!! – dijo James levantándose de golpe del suelo, impactado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

LISTO!! – dijo en voz alta Zoe con mucha alegría, apreciando su obra de arte

Te has lucido Zoe – decía Lily dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su mejor amiga

Podrían hacer menos ruido…- decía la chica de primero sacando su cabeza entre los doseles- que lindo!! – abriendo mucho los ojos

Para ver!!! -decía Daniela corriendo a uno de los espejos del armario, por primera vez vio su cabello normal, ahora era naranja, y brillaba bastante, y estaba liso con las puntas rizadas! Simplemente espectacular!!- QUE BELLEZA!! – tocándose el cabello suavemente con temor a dañarlo

Si pero dice aquí que debes repetir el hechizo cada vez que te laves el cabello o te caiga agua, incluyendo lluvia, charcos, saliva…que asco… - leía Zoe su revista mágica – porque sino regresara a su estado natural…o sea…negro? -decía Zoe tratando de recordar a su compañera antes del hechizo colourus

Tendré mucho cuidado! Ahora quien me puede prestar un gorro de baño que necesito con urgencia un baño…

En el armario, la segunda gaveta a la derecha…-decía Lily- hay uno de florecitas rosadas, es el mío…

Gracias! – entrando al baño- ese chapuzón con el calamar no fue lo mejor del mundo! Jajajajajajaja –cerrando la puerta

Gorro de baño? –preguntaba Zoe intrigada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dentro del baño…

Hasta que por fin! Puedo refrescarme!! – decía Daniela sacándose la ropa y entrando a la ducha- que deliciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – abriendo el grifo y cerrando los ojos

Daniela…- murmuro Francisco dentro del baño

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – grito Daniela al percatarse de la presencia de Flovic en la ducha

Haz silencio! Que tengo los ojos cerrados!! – decía Francisco en voz baja pero los gritos de Daniela eran mas fuertes que él

Daniela!!! Que tienes?!?!?! – gritaba Lily desde fuera del baño

Algo tranquila al escuchar las palabras de Francisco contesto- una cucaracha…jejejejeje – dijo la chica asomándose por la puerta de la ducha y dedicándole una de sus miradas asesinas

Ok…- respondió Zoe

Que haces aquí! Que no ves que me estoy bañando!! – murmuro Daniela con enojo

No había podido hablar contigo antes… necesitas saber algunas cosas antes de ir a clases…- decía Francisco cruzándose de brazos

No puede ser luego? Quiero bañarme en paz!

No no puede, porque te estaré esperando en tu cama, no no me mires así que no pienso hacer nada contigo, te espero ahí para poder salir juntos de la sala común…

Y donde iremos? – enjabonándose con rapidez

Dumbledore a accedido a ayudarme contigo, y nos reuniremos el salón de profesores…

Déjame decirte que solo una pijama…- cerrando el grifo- y esa ropa que esta en el suelo

Por eso no te preocupes, eso ya esta resuelto…- decía Francisco con una voz de suficiencia

Eso quiere decir que tienes mi ropa y mis CD's?? – pregunto Daniela buscando su toalla en la pared

Oh si claro! yo llegue a tu casa, y llame a tu madre para decirle que me diera tu ropa y tus CD's! – dijo con ironía – pues claro que no!!

Y que me voy a poner? – saliendo de la ducha con la toalla alrededor

Puedes ir en la pijama pero lleva mi túnica y tu abrigo…- dijo el chico mirándola extrañado- que sombrero es ese?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola! Disculpen por actualizar tan tarde, es que hasta ahora estoy libre! He salido disque de vacaciones y puedo escribir con calma… he sacado muchas cosas a la luz pero es que me gusta la tensión y el suspenso, pero con humor claro esta…ahora, Remus se enterara de que Daniela es la chica del tren? Y que será eso que debe saber la chica antes de ir a clases?

Pronto un nuevo capitulo, y saludos a todos! Dejen sus Reviews!

SpaceKitty **_Marauder_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	5. Hasta mi Gato te Quiere

_Como adelanto para este capitulo...digo que esta algo...fuerte porque Daniela y Francisco se han dicho un par de cositas, y el humor se ha disminuido un poco...pero luego de este capitulo...todo seguirá con normalidad...._

**5. Hasta mi Gato te Quiere**

Oh si claro! yo llegue a tu casa, y llame a tu madre para decirle que me diera tu ropa y tus CD's! – dijo con ironía – pues claro que no!!

Y que me voy a poner? – saliendo de la ducha con la toalla alrededor

Puedes ir en la pijama pero lleva mi túnica y tu abrigo…- dijo el chico mirándola extrañado- que sombrero es ese?

Se llama gorro de baño y lo llevo para no mojarme mi lindo y sedoso cabello...- decía ella con orgullo y sonriendo con altanería y sin quitárselo

Ohh claro, ahora el cabello verde con olor a pan tostado esta de moda...- burlándose de la antigua transformación de Daniela cerrando los ojos

Ni me recuerdes ese incidente, te salvas que eres gaseoso porque si no!! – amenazándolo con el puño

Ya dejémonos de discutir, tienes que vestirte rápido y hacerte la dormida que el director te estará esperando a las 3 am! – ordeno Francisco desapareciéndose del baño

_Tienes que vestirte rápido_...blah blah blah! Vaya compañero...- poniéndose la pijama y arreglándose para irse a "dormir"

Daniela! Hasta que sales del baño! Pensamos que te habías quedado dormida en el inodoro! – decía Zoe que seguía leyendo su revista acostada en su cama- Lily se ha dormido, esta cansada de tanto regañar a los niños de primer ingreso...

Yo también me voy a dormir – abriendo la boca considerablemente, fingiendo bostezar- tu no te vas a dormir? – estirándose un poco

Si, cuando termine este articulo, esta buenísimo, son las diferentes formas de quitarse a un pegoste (chico pegajoso) y no matarlo en el intento! – sonriendo – si te molesta la luz me avisas...

No...esta bien...yo si me acostare, hasta mañana! – tirandose en la cama y levantando un poco de polvo- **_cof cof_**

15 minutos después

de que tanto se rie...- mirando por un espacio de los doseles, ahí estaba Zoe riéndose de alguna cosa que haya leido en su revista, sin ningun cambio de animo, tan despierta como hacia 8 horas- yo con tanto sueño...si no tuviera que ir con ese director ahorita estuviera soñando con mi lindo angelito y un cerro de chocolates...

podemos solucionarlo...- murmuro Francisco cerca del oido de Daniela provocándole escalofrios

Francisco te recomiendo dejes tus metodos de seducción porque me provocas nauseas

Que metodos de seducción ni que nada! Quiero saber si ya estas lista...- dijo el fantasma colocando los ojos en blanco

Deja de hacer eso que me vas a provocar pesadillas! – dijo Daniela fingiendo estar aterrorizada

Ella es la unica despierta? – ignorando la antigua burla de su compañera

Si, y parece que se hubiese tomado una barril de Red Bull porque no ha parado de reirse...- mirando nuevamente por los doseles

Tienes mi varita? – dijo Francisco mirando con seriedad a Daniela

No! NO! NO! No me mires de ese modo que yo no voy a cometer otro sacrilegio con tu varita! Ademas si le hago algun hechizo soy capaz de mandarla a un sanatorio! – negando cualquier proposición de parte de Francisco

Cierto... pero ya falta poco para que sean las 3!!

Y que quieres que haga?!?!- murmuro con enojo sentándose en la cama con los brazos y piernas cruzadas- **tu** eres el mago, **tu** dormiste en esta torre, **tu** debes conocer algo para hacerla dormir!!! – exasperándose un poco

Esta bien!! Esta bien! Tu tienes razón... yo pensare en algo, por ahora esperemos a que termine su revista...

10 minutos después...

creo que le falta una pagina...- decía Daniela que estaba acostada mirando a su amiga que ya tenia señales de cansancio

faltan 5 minutos para las 3... no llegaremos a tiempo...

ya!! A cerrado la revista!! Ahora debe cerrar su dosel y nos podremos ir! – dijo la chica dando un salto en la cama levantando algo de polvo- cof cof

no hagas ruido que la despertaras!! – murmurando con disgusto, ya habían esperando mucho para que Zoe se durmiera – tienes todo aquí?

Si! Ya me pongo tu túnica...-dijo la chica arreglándose la pijama rosada y colocándose la túnica oscura de Francisco – solo tengo que ponerme mis botas y nos vamos!

Francisco miro nuevamente por el dosel y comprobó que todas estuvieran dormidas. Le dio una señal a Daniela que saco su cuerpo con mucho cuidado y se llevo las botas en las manos porque si se las ponía iba a hacer mucho ruido. Experiencias de ladrona

Listo! Misión cumplida! – dijo Daniela al salir de su dormitorio, y cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado- ahora vamos al salón de profesores...francisco...FRANCISCO! – mirando a todos los lados, y ninguna señal de su amigo- que lindo!! Dejarme tirada nuevamente...

Bajo las escaleras, aun sin sus botas, no había fuego en la chimenea, y el piso estaba helado, todo estaba oscuro y algo llamado miedo la invadió. Sin Flovic, de seguro que terminaría nuevamente en el lago con el Calamar... Atravesó el retrato de la Señora Gorda y se encontró con las escalinatas que daban al pasillo del castillo. Pero para su sorpresa, una esfera blanca brillante, estaba justo en el centro de la salida. Era Francisco

Pensé que me habías abandonado...que buen guía eres...- dijo Daniela caminando hacia la esfera blanca- porque no te transformas??

Pero la esfera seguía estática, confundiendo a Daniela, que esperaba que su amigo la guiara con Dumbledore.

Tienes un sentido del humor algo raro Frank...- murmuro Daniela seria mirando a la esfera blanca

Yo mejor me voy...- dijo ella con un mal presentimiento. Decidió caminar por el mismo camino que había tomado en la tarde... pero como todos saben las escaleras y pasillos cambian de vez en cuando en Hogwarts

Se supone que debería estar en el Gran Comedor...- mirando una escaleras que estaban llenas de telarañas y sin antorchas. El escenario era tenebroso. Estatuas de mármol negro, llenas de polvo, y demás porquerías, cuadros con personas dormidas, armaduras con hachas y espadas. Mucho sucio.

Sintió que algo tocaba su hombro. Como si le hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica dio un salto pegándose a la pared, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y su pecho se expandía tanto que sentía que podía estallar. Ahí estaba la razón de su paro cardíaco...frente a ella

Que te he dicho de irte sin mi? – preguntaba Francisco con seriedad

Francisco FLOVIC! Acaso quieres que me orine del susto!?!?!?!?!!?!?! –grito la chica provocando eco en los pasillos

SHHHHHHHHTT!! No grites! Quieres que Flint te castigue?! – dijo Flovic disgustado

Flint?!?! Quien es ese?? Y tu porque te despareces cuando mas te necesito?

Me retrace porque Zoe se levanto y estaba a punto de descubrir que te habías salido de la habitación! Así que tuve que acostarme y hacer tu papel en la cama!

Mmmm no te creo porque cuando salí de la sala común tu estabas ahí como farol de parque! – enojada, colocándose las manos en la cadera, aun agitada del susto

YO!? Si hasta hace unos minutos pude salir del cuarto y alcanzarte!!

SI ERAS TU! NO ME ESTES MAREANDO PORQUE ERAS UNA ESFERA BLANCA!

Esfera blanca???? – dijo Francisco preocupado

Si! Y no hagas esa cara de preocupación!! No te creo una sola palabra...francisco...no me mires asi que me estas asustando! – dijo Daniela al ver la expresión de Francisco que estaba como buscando relación a los acontecimientos

No...no te preocupes, debemos llegar cuanto antes al salón de profesores...los pasillos a estas horas no son nada seguros...- flotando por uno de los pasillos alejándose de Daniela que estaba en shock

No me vengas con ese cuento de miedo! Francisco!! Espérame!!! – dijo Daniela corriendo en la misma dirección que Francisco, tan pálida como un papel.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es cierto lo que dice Wormtail! – chillo James sentándose en el suelo- cuando entramos a la cabina, ella se había hecho un hechizo _colourus_!!

Y fue en los ojos y en el cabello!!! – grito Sirius cayendo en cuenta de los detalles

Ah!? Que están hablando!? – levantándose de la cama para atraer respuestas

De Daniela!!! – dijo James levantándose de golpe del suelo, impactado- Como tu no estabas en el vagón! Ella viajo con nosotros por eso la conocemos de antes!!

Quedamos con ella en el vagón porque Zoe que guardaba el nuestro lo dejo perder y cuando buscábamos otro, me encontré con ella y luego los gritos...- dijo Sirius recordando los chillidos de Daniela en el vagón

Si! Al abrir las puertas estaba tapándose los ojos y su cabello estaba esponjado-añadió Peter en voz baja temiendo volver a meter la cuchara en la conversación

Y no recuerdan su aspecto anterior? Tengo que hablar con Zoe...- Remus daba vueltas en la habitación, repetía la ultima frase con rencor

Esperen...y si Daniela es la chica del tren...que vas a hacer? – soltó Peter dejando a Remus petrificado y todo en silencio

Buena pregunta Wormtail...últimamente estas haciendo trabajar tus neuronas...- bromeo James, haciendo reír a Sirius. Los tres callaron para esperar la respuesta de Moony

No lo sé...- dijo en voz baja con resignación

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Disculpe la demora, es ha sido difícil salir de la habitación – anunció Francisco al entrar a la sala de profesores, ahí estaba Dumbledore con su túnica morada algo mohosa, y la profesora McGonagall con su túnica de tela escocesa.

Solo se han retrasado unos minutos, comprendo la situación y más para Daniela que esta pasando por un proceso de adaptación...- dijo Dumbledore con su voz tan tranquila

Señorita Athos, su amigo Flovic nos ha informado sobre usted y su situación, y hemos llegado a la conclusión que debe tomar clases adicionales para pasar desapercibida, además hemos hablado con los otros profesores para que se le de un trato especial hasta que concluyamos su preparación. No le garantizamos nada si usted no pone de su parte – dijo la profesora con su tono autoritario tan diferente al del director

No hay problema! No tendrán ninguna dificultad conmigo! – dijo Daniela con emoción esa oportunidad era única

Empecemos entonces... he conseguido algunos libros para que los lea antes que finalice la semana, son de gran importancia si desea estar en el curso de séptimo – dijo la profesora agitando su varita y apareciendo como 20 libros tamaño enciclopédico sobre un escritorio del salón – son de aprendizaje rápido, resumen todo lo enseñado durante 6 años en Hogwarts.

A Daniela casi se le salen los ojos...20 libros de 1000 paginas para una semana! Ni en la clase de español le hacían leer tanto y mucho menos aprenderse tantas cosas!

Esto es un _giratiempo_, debe usarlo con cautela, se lo voy a prestar porque de seguro el tiempo no le alcanzara y al final de la semana le pondré una prueba, así que con esto, y este horario – entregándole las dos cosas- se las podrá arreglar muy bien!

Este..este es mi horario? – mirando algo confundida el contenido del pergamino- y este collar es... un reloj de arena?

Si, una vuelta equivale a una hora y depende del sentido de las manecillas del reloj...debes tenerlo muy bien guardado no puede ser mal utilizado porque tendrías grandes problemas ni tampoco puedes ser vista ni tener contacto contigo...- dijo profesora levantándose de su puesto- ahora pasemos a otro tema... tus útiles escolares, el Señor Flovic ha dispuesto el dinero de su bóveda en Gringotts para tus necesidades básicas, así que no tendrás problemas en ese aspecto, mañana a las 6 am iras al Cajellon Diagon por la red Flu para comprarte tus materiales, y para hacerte el uniforme, tienes que estar de regreso a las 8 am, el Señor Flovic te acompañara...

Red flu...Gringotts... mi uniforme…- decía Daniela abrumada de tantas cosas que le habían hablado, que desconocía y más que nada que se había metido por un capricho suyo- creo que no tendré inconvenientes, lo he entendido todo tan bien! – contesto con ironía ganándose un "codazo" por parte de Francisco

Antes de terminar Señorita Athos, usted tiene en su poder la varita de Francisco, no creo que sea necesario comprar otra varita – añadió el Director, mirando a través de sus lentes de media luna a la jovencita de cabello naranja – por cierto, me gustaba más el cabello verde...- sonriendo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Frank... me podrías ayudar con esto no crees? – balbuceaba Daniela entre los libros que cargaba solo se le veían las botas y los brazos

No puedo... soy un fantasma y nosotros no podemos tocar nada terrenal...- riéndose de Daniela que no lo podía ver

No sé como pudiste convencerme de esto...- cada palabra la machaba con algo de rencor (que ironía)

CONVENCERTE!?!

Si! Como lo dije! Lo hago porque si salgo de aquí de seguro y me convierten en sapo...- dijo la chica con ironía, sabia bien que si renunciaba correría peligro y como la curiosidad mato al gato...

Hablando de eso... Tu madre vive sola? – pregunto Francisco con preocupación, haciendo que la chica se detuviera

Si, ella vive sola...mi padre no sé donde esta...y mis hermanos...que me quieres insinuar? – pregunto ella elevando la voz

Necesito que le envíes una carta a tu madre para que sea reservada...si las cosas allá afuera se vuelven hostiles entonces hablare con Dumbledore sobre su seguridad...- decía el fantasma que flotaba lentamente por el pasillo

Detente ahí! Esto se esta enredando demasiado, primero yo era testigo, no me harían nada, luego me dices que me están buscando, y ahora me estas diciendo que mi familia también puede correr peligro!?!!?!? – chillo la chica asustada

Es como en todo Daniela, ellos son fuertes y para persuadir a alguien es necesario amenazar, ellos lo harán! Tenlo por seguro! – soltó Francisco con seriedad, su rostro traslucido mostraba disgusto

Pero que maravilla! Acaso nunca podré regresar con ellos? La primera vez que me fui de casa, era porque cometí un error muy grave, ahora resulta que no podré regresar jamás porque si me están siguiendo, los mataran...QUE MARAVILLOSO!– agarrando uno de los libros y lanzándoselo al fantasma traspasándolo. Su voz estaba agitada y sus ojos estaban llenos de ira.

Ese es tu destino...acaso no querías correr riesgos? No eres una ladrona?? – pregunto Francisco con algo de sarcasmo- no crees que tu madre ya sabe que eres una ladrona? Que tus hermanos no te han visto anteriormente en el periódico? Que la policía de igual modo te esta buscando??? – lo soltó de un modo tan amargo que la chica quedo mirándolo a los ojos, sin expresión alguna. Los dos estaban disgustados

Si... soy una ladrona, y no debería temer de lo que me estas hablando...no me importa mi familia, eso es lo querías escuchar, Francisco??? – dejando los libros tirados en el suelo, y caminando a paso rápido hacia las habitaciones. Estaba amaneciendo.

No exactamente pero es que actúas como si aun vivieras con ellos, acaso no vivías sola desde hacia años?

Eso no quiere decir que no los ame...

Disculpa no fue mi intención...

No...creo que capte tu mensaje...desde ahora, borrare a mi familia y si les pasa algo, pues de malas! – dijo ella fingiendo fortaleza

Sinceramente, estas actuando con inmadurez, se me ha ido la lengua, es bueno que te preocupes por ellos...-tratando de arreglar todo lo que dijo

Ya basta... aquí sobrevive el mas fuerte, pues demostrare que soy la capaz – dijo ella caminando más rápido, para alejarse de Francisco. En ese momento desearía estar en su cama, taparse la cara con la sabana y dejar salir todas las lagrimas para calmar sus sentimientos. Estaba enojada y a la vez preocupada. Como le hubiese gustado poder darle de golpes a Frank...así sacaría de su cuerpo todo aquello que la estaba trastornando

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estas lista? – pregunto Francisco que esperaba a Daniela en la Sala común

Si se puede decir...tuve que tomar prestado ropa de las chicas... – enseñando su ropa. Llevaba puesto una falta larga de cuadros, un abrigo tejido grandísimo, y por supuesto sus botas- creo que esto es de diseñador francés...- riéndose al ver su combinación

Veo que has retomado tu sentido del humor...- dijo el hombre con ironía- Le he dicho a los elfos que te traigan los libros que dejaste tirados...- dijo Francisco con seriedad

Lo único que nunca podré cambiar es mi humor...- dijo ella con igual sarcasmo- que hora es? – pregunto ella para cambiar de tema. Aun se sentía disgustada con Francisco por lo que le había dicho en el pasillo

Ya son las 6, vamos por la red Flú...- dijo el chico entrando en la chimenea de la sala- ven! Los elfos te han dejado polvos flú en el alféizar de la chimenea...

Estos? – señalando la bolsa- que hago? Los hago jugo de naranja?

Agarra un poco con tu mano, y los tiras en el suelo diciendo "Cajellon Diagon"- cruzando los brazos con expresión de cansancio

La chica agarro gran cantidad de los polvos – se parecen a las cenizas de la abuela- los lanzo al suelo y dijo la dirección- CALLEJÓN DIAGON y llamas verdes aparecieron frente a ellos, y una gran sacudida despego sus pies del suelo de la sala común, y en unos segundos, caían de bruces en la entrada de algún almacén del concurrido callejón mágico.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se escuchaban los ronquidos de los estudiantes por los pasillos de los dormitorios. Era temprano, apenas amanecía, casi todos dormían en ese momento, menos un chico de ojos cafés... que daba su decimoquinta vuelta en la cama...

Ahora la veré...y que_ &$! _Le diré... porque estoy seguro que es ella...solo hay un detalle que no me dijo James...esa chica era muggle, y como muggle no es capaz de entrar a Hogwarts...- sentándose en la cama dejando su sueño a un lado- necesito hablar con Zoe...- saltando de la cama y saliendo de la habitación en pijamas (pantalón a rallas y un suéter blanco)

Bajo las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicos, como iba con medias, sus pasos no se escuchaban...pero el si escucho un ruido en la parte baja del salón, era una chica y la voz de un hombre. Se acerco con naturalidad, porque como Prefecto podía verificar la situación. Pudo ver a una chica de cabello naranja dirigirse a la chimenea con una pequeña bolsa de tela, que se podía suponer eran polvos flú. Él podía escuchar la voz masculina pero sin ver de donde provenía.

Cuando se disponía interrogar a los estudiantes, la chica pronunció la dirección y era demasiado tarde, ya habían salido en dirección al Callejón Diagon.

Debió olvidar algo de la lista de útiles escolares...- dijo el chico restando importancia al hecho- debería bañarme...- subiendo nuevamente las escaleras olvidando el motivo por el cual había salido de su habitación

En la habitación de las chicas...

Buen día Zoe...Buen Día Clarice...Buen Día Daniela- decía Lily estirándose en su cama, eran las 6:30 y aunque sus clases comienzan a las 8am, como minimo, cada una demoraba 30 minutos asi que estarian a tiempo para salir a desayunar e irse a sus clases

Lily... porque no me despiertas cuando salgas de bañarte? Tengo sueño!!! –chillaba Zoe dentro de su cama, colocándose la almohada en la cabeza

Porque tengo que ser yo la que se bañe primero?? No es justo! El agua sale muy fría!! – chillaba la pelirroja negando esa tortura helada

Yo voy primero... así se me espanta el sueño...- dijo la chica de primero, Clarice, que aun iba caminando con sus ojos cerrados, y arrastrando los pies hasta entrar al baño

Deberias aprender de ella...-dijo Lily sacándole la lengua a Zoe que se había dado la vuelta en la cama y arropándose nuevamente

Danielaaaa no te hagas la dormida! Es hora de despertarse!! – saltó Lily de su cama, y caminaba en puntillas, con malicia, los doseles de la cama de la chica estaban cerrados, y no había ni respondido el saludo mañanero de su compañera, así que como un tigre, salto en la cama para encontrarla...vacía!

SE FUE!- dijo Lily con asombro, ahí estaba su pijama doblada sobre la cama, y la cama hecha. Todo en orden!

Que?? – dijo Zoe abriendo los ojos de asombro- yo no he escuchado ningún ruido...

Que vas a escuchar si pareces oso en invierno...yo tampoco escuche ruidos anoche...le preguntare a Clarice...-dijo Lily confundida- acaso tendría tanta hambre? Pero si el desayuno lo dan a partir de las 7...

Ella no sabe los horarios, debe estar en el comedor esperando su anoche no termino de cenar...-dijo Zoe dejándose caer nuevamente sobre la cama, semidormida- te toca entrar a bañarte...- dijo la chica al sentir que Clarice salía del baño en su bata rosada con patitos amarillos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

COF COF COF!! Que viajecito…-dijo Daniela abriendo los ojos, estaba llena de cenizas, el cabello revuelto y la falda hasta la cintura. Por suerte el almacén estaba vacío así que nadie pudo ver su ropa interior mata pasiones.

Vamos primero a Gringotts, dentro de mi túnica esta la llame de mi bóveda, sacamos dinero, para ir donde Madame Malkim...para que te haga tu uniforme, a una tienda de mascotas, a buscar los libros, a comprar los ingredientes de pociones y luego si quieres podemos comernos un helado...- dijo el fantasma flotando entre la gente

Todo eso?!?!? Pero si apenas tenemos 1 hora! – dijo la chica viendo el reloj que estaba en la puerta del banco...- espérame Flovic!!

Entraron al banco, lleno de telarañas y sucio, muchos duendes caminaban y ponchaban algunos pergaminos, la chica estaba impresionada. Esos duendes parecian peligrosos, algunos estaban con una expresión de desagrado al verla pasar, con desconfianza, haciendo que ella se pusiera más nerviosa. Francisco hablo con uno de los duendes que parecian estar en una sala de juzgado, él acepto la llave y nos llevo a unos carritos de montaña rusa. Paramos en una de las grutas, anunció el numero de la boveda y nos dejo pasar. Tome 15 monedas doradas, algunas plateadas y otras de cobre. Al terminar aparecimos en la puerta delantera del banco, yo con ganas de vomitar por las vueltas del carrito.

Madame Malkim me dijo que te enviaría tu uniforme directamente a Hogwarts, ya tienes tus ingredientes de pociones y tus libros de 7to, solamente falta escoger tu mascota para transformaciones...-dijo el fantasma flotando al lado de Daniela que estaba cansada

Yo quiero es una silla...-dijo ella arrastrando los pies del cansancio

Te dije que comeríamos helado al terminar de comprar...

Quiero sentarme rápido! – dijo la chica con voz de niña mimada- PERO QUE!!- chillo emocionada, pegando su rostro en un vitrina de uno de los almacenes.

Que viste? – dijo el fantasma colocándose al lado de Daniela.

No es precioso? – dijo ella mirando a un pequeño dragón color negro que dormía en un nido- lo puedo comprar???? – dijo ella con ojos almendrados

No...no son para domesticar...ni se porque lo tienen aquí...-dijo Francisco mirando a Daniela a los ojos para que cambiara de parecer- **no lo puedes l.l.e.v.a.r.**

Eres un amargado...veré que me compro entonces...-dando la vuelta y entrando al almacén

Me gustaría saber que vas a comprar con mi dinero...-dijo Francisco con sarcasmo

Tu me ofreciste tu dinero así que ahora no te estés quejando...- dijo la chica para defenderse- me gustaría un perro grande, como un pastor alemán...-dijo ella buscando en todo el almacén algún perro pero solo veía lechuzas, búhos, gatos, sapos, ratas (T.T), animales desconocidos, y nada de perros..- que sucede? Acaso a los magos no le gustan los perros????

Si, pero son más difíciles de transformar, porque no te compras una lechuza? – pregunto Francisco acercándose a una lechuza color café que dormía en su jaula

No...creo que ya encontré el indicado...-dijo ella mirando al centro del almacén- te presento a mi nueva mascota! – señalando un gato negro que ronroneaba por su jaula

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dentro de un rato bajaran las chicas –dijo James que estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras

Deberías sentarte, has dicho eso desde las 7 am...y ya faltan 20 minutos para las 8...-dijo Sirius burlándose de su amigo

Hey y que tanto hace Wormtail? Porque aun no ha salido del dormitorio...- pregunto Remus que estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala común

Tu no lo despertaste? –pregunto James con preocupación

Pensé que tu lo habías hecho...-dijo Sirius riéndose

Debe estar enroscado en la siempre...-dijo James imaginándose la situación- quien sube a llamarlo?

Se despertará cuando los lindos rayitos del sol le den en la cara...-dijo Sirius recordando que hoy precisamente estaba nublado

BUENNNNNNN DIA!- saludo Lily a todo pulmón saltando los escalones para caer en brazos de James que estaba desprevenido

Buen día! – dijo Zoe bajando las escaleras junto con Clarice – les presento a nuestra compañera de cuarto, _Clarice Rodicio_ – la chica se sonrojo un poco, primero porque apenas era su primer año en el colegio y ser presentada ante chicos tan guapos!

No te dejes influenciar por ésta que está aquí...-le susurro Sirius al oído a la chica que por poco y se derrite- tiene ideas locas! – haciendo que Clarice se riera tímidamente

SIRIUS! – le grito Zoe en el oído haciendo que el chico diera un gran salto asustado- deja de estar metiendole ideas a mi nueva amiga!!

Lily, porque no ha bajado Daniela con ustedes? – pregunto James a la pelirroja

Ella se fue antes que nosotras... cuando Lily nos despertó – dijo con un poco de amargura- ella no estaba... – dijo Zoe mirando con preocupación a los chicos que habían quedado serios- sucede algo??

Tengo que preguntarte algo...- esta vez fue Remus el que habló. Pero un ruido interrumpió el principio de la conversación. Como un estallido, las llamas verdes aparecían nuevamente en la chimenea. Los presentes quedaron viendo con interés al recién llegado, que traía libros, bolsas de ropa, con calderos, al entrar se le cayo la jaula y dejo escapar su mascota que comenzó a ronronear al pie del licántropo.

Daniela? – pregunto Lily asombrada al ver a su compañera en la chimenea a estas horas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_HOLA! Que tal están? Ya he salido de vacaciones, y me he dedicado a hacer nada...jajajajaja a dormir, ver televisión, chatear, leer, etc etc...y tengo dos días escribiendo este capitulo, creo que las cosas se están complicando y Daniela esta entre la espada y la pared, quería ser reina?? _

_Ahora...que sucederá con su vida? Tiene que hacer magia si quiere seguir en el colegio...y ser una bruja! Apenas lleva un día en Hogwarts y tiene tantos quehaceres como si estuviera al mando de toda la comunidad mágica. _

Sección Reviews... son pocos pero igualmente les agradezco de todo corazón! Me dan muchos ánimos!

Sarah Fénix Black: gracias! Por el review y me alegra muxo que te gustara mi historia! Voy algo lento xq aun no termino con mi primera historia, y no quiero dejarla tirada jejeje gracias x tomarte el tiempo para leerla!

Iliana: lo del chorro de agua pues pasara pero luego pero te aseguro que te reiras muxo en otras situaciones que tengo planeadas...es que me encanta el personaje de Daniela porque es versátil, y sabes me gusta darle más valor a Remus xq en la mayoría de los fics es el chico débil y reservado, pero que tal si puede ser algo lanzado? O decidido? Puede seguir siendo respetuoso pero algo más activo...gracias por el review

Nats: lo que importa es la intención jejejeje me dijiste que me enviaste un review y pues no lleog...no me estarías engañando!?! No mentiras! Siempre me dejas reviews y me das ideas! Gracias!!!!! Ójala te guste este capitulo! Sino me avisas! Muaxs!

Sigan leyendola y me avisan cualquier cosa!! Gracias gracias!!

Spacekitty _**Marauder**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	6. Mi primer dia de clases

_Voy a poner clases que se suponen debieron acabar hace dos años. Me parece que pociones y adivinación, sus cursos acaban en 5 nivel, pero se que poner. Ademas me gustan XD_

6. **Mi primer día de clases**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tengo que preguntarte algo...- esta vez fue Remus el que habló. Pero un ruido interrumpió el principio de la conversación. Como un estallido, las llamas verdes aparecían nuevamente en la chimenea. Los presentes quedaron viendo con interés al recién llegado, que traía libros, bolsas de ropa, con calderos, al entrar se le cayo la jaula y dejo escapar su mascota que comenzó a ronronear al pie del licántropo.

Daniela? – pregunto Lily asombrada al ver a su compañera en la chimenea a estas horas- viajaste por chimenea? Tu sola??

Daniela había quedo estática. No le habían explicado ese pequeño detalle, que todos sus compañeros estuvieran esperándola para darle la bienvenida. Ahora que cuento chino se iba a inventar. 12 ojos estaban encima de ella esperando alguna explicación. – hola!! ehh es que… bueno…-empezó a balbucear

Los estudiantes no tienen acceso a los polvos flú… -dijo Sirius con seriedad, su mirada era penetrante- quien te los ha dado! Es magnifico! – dijo con mucha alegría

Te has ido de compras- dijo Zoe acercándose a Daniela para ayudarla con sus bolsas- es cierto! – dijo la chica recordando algo- Daniela nos dijo antes que ella había perdido su equipaje!!

Eso!! – dijo Daniela señalando a Lily y sonriendo- recuerdas cuando me encontraron? Me desperté bien temprano, y fui a hablar con la Prof. McGonagall para que me diera permiso de ir a comprar…- dijo ella riéndose con nerviosismo

Alguien tuvo que acompañarte, porque no te falta nada…bueno los uniformes al parecer- dijo Lily observando los libros y calderos

Te ha acompañado un hombre…-dijo Remus que estaba viéndola con seriedad- te he visto esta mañana en la sala común… no te reconocí porque no sabia que te habías cambiado el color de cabello…

Un hombre? – dijo Zoe mirando con picardía a Daniela e ignorando la ultima frase del licántropo- llevas menos de un **DIA** en Hogwarts y ya tienes a alguien a tus pies!! Jajajajajaja

Como se llama? Debe ser Gryffindor para que entre a nuestra torre…-dijo Lily entrando en la conversación- lo conozco??? – acercando su rostro al de Daniela provocándole pánico

No es de esta torre…-dijo Daniela para seguirle la corriente- me lo asigno el director…- mirando a Remus que estaba tratando de meterse en su mente

Es cierto, no puede ser de aquí, su voz no se me hizo conocida…-dijo Remus algo disgustado. Si las miradas mataran de seguro Remus y Daniela estuvieran calcinados- por cierto, cuando te has hechizado el cabello? – mirando la cabellera reluciente de Daniela

Que lindo gatito! – dijo Clarice ignorando por segunda vez la pregunta de Remus- que nombre le has puesto? – despegando al gato de la pierna de Remus (llevaba rato ronroneando)

Eh? – contesto Daniela quebrando su contacto visual con el licántropo

El gato? Que nombre le pondrás? – dijo Clarice haciéndole mimos

Ponle **_Rómulo_**!! – dijo James tratando de no reírse pero haciendo reír a Sirius

**QUE**!? – grito Remus abriendo mucho los ojos

Acaso no ves que ese gato se ha flechado contigo! – bromeaba James sentándose en el sofá de la sala común- que dices Daniela?

Es un nombre extraño…-dijo ella fingiendo conocer la historia de Rómulo y Remo

Es un nombre famoso…- replico Remus

**JA** puede ser famoso pero no es bonito…-dijo ella tratando de picarlo- si quieres pregúntale al gato que piensa de ese nombre – provocando las carcajadas de James y Sirius. Todos automáticamente posaron sus ojos en el gato negro, que solo emitió un _Miau_ que daba a entender su conformismo

Ese _miau_ significa que le gusta – dijo Sirius muy divertido

Anunciare el nombre esta tarde…-dijo ella provocando abucheos de la audiencia- eh! Silencio! Que la dueña a hablado!! – recibiendo al gato de las manos de Clarice- Chicas, me quieren acompañar a desempacar? – dijo ella imitando la voz de esas chicas ricachonas. Las cuatro subieron las escaleras como si nada hubiese pasado, olvidando los detalles de la llegada de Daniela a la sala común.

Cree que he olvidado el detalle de los polvos flu…-dijo en voz baja Remus mirando las escaleras

Remus cuando hablaras con Zoe? – pregunto Sirius que paro de reírse y caminaba en dirección al retrato de la Señora Gorda

Cuando tenga la oportunidad…A Daniela le pasan cosas extrañas…-respondió

No le pasan…hace cosas extrañas… como es eso que no trajo equipaje? – pregunto James

Zoe dijo que se le había perdido- dijo Sirius un tanto serio

No se le pudo perder en el expreso, eso tuvo que ser antes… en ese tren no se pierde nada… - respondió James aumentando las dudas

Antes… como su cabello…se dieron cuenta que ahora lo tiene naranja? – dijo Remus con disgusto

Pero déjame decirte que ese color esta mejor que el verde que tenia antes…-bromeo Sirius

Cierto…-contesto Remus riéndose al recordar el cabello verde fluorescente de Daniela- este color le queda hermoso.

UUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYY _le queda hermosoooooo_ – imitando la voz de Remus- Moony esta flechado!!

El gato y Moony están flechados!! – comenzaron a burlarse James y Sirius. Remus estaba tan rojo de la pena que no sabia como defenderse. Así siguieron hasta llegar al Gran Comedor.

Parecen chiquillos!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eran las 10:00 am, llegaba la hora de Pociones. Gryffindor y Slytherin. Nunca cambiaban los grupos, era la misma rivalidad entre casas, la misma desde hacia mas de 1000 años. Las chicas, esta vez eran Zoe, Lily y Daniela iban caminando juntas, riéndose del atuendo de Daniela, Lily le había prestado una camisa y la corbata y Zoe le había prestado su falda. Había utilizado un hechizo para encoger la ropa pero de todos modos no era exactamente su molde. La falda la llevaba como 6 dedos debajo de la rodilla, en cambio la camisa le quedo bien. Para rematar, unas medias grises oscuro y sus botas militares. Excepcional.

Les juro que cuando me manden mi uniforme nuevo, lo modificare y todas querran uno igual al mío…- terminaba de renegar Daniela, mirando a sus amigas reirse de su actitud- ya paren eh!

Alto ahí…- escucharon la voz fría- si tenemos a la sangre sucia, y a su amiga la _Quisquillosa_- elevando la voz

Es que podemos empezar el año sin que **tu** nos molestes? – dijo Zoe con temor, la mirada de Lucius se hizo mas penetrante

Que me vas a hacer? Echarme un hechizo de revista? – burlándose de Zoe provocando risas macabras de sus compañeros de casa.

Discúlpate Lucius, si no quieres que tu casa pierda puntos- dijo Lily con firmeza

Eso no lo puedes hacer…alegare que tienes favoritismo, Evans –contesto Severus con su voz pastosa

Favoritismo? – chillo Lily riéndose ante la acusación- si ustedes están insultando a una estudiante!

Insultando? Si les estamos diciendo la verdad, madame sangre sucia! – riéndose con fuerza

Daniela que no entendía nada de la discusión se acerco a uno de sus compañeros para investigar- eh…chico, que quiere decir sangre sucia? –dijo ella con inocencia

Son los hijos de muggles que tiene magia… o también hijos de magos con muggles… - contesto el chico impresionado al ver que una chica de séptimo no supiera eso, y más una bruja.

Ohhhh eso…- contesto Daniela en voz baja pero con malicia- eh **tu**! **OXIGENADO**! – los presentes la miraron. Lily y Zoe le hacían señas para que no se metiera.

Y tu quien eres? – dijo Lucius de una manera muy despectiva mirando a Daniela. La miro de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño. Clavo sus ojos grises en los de Daniela pero ella no se dejo vencer.

No te interesa- dijo ella al mismo nivel de Lucius

Me estas desafiando chiquilla- dijo el dando unos pasos empujando a Zoe

No te tengo miedo – dijo ella dando unos pasos adelante entre los estudiantes- que? Me piensas pegar??? – alzando las manos- anda! Acércate cobarde!! – enseñando los puños

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA- el chico comenzó a reírse tan fuerte y sus compañeros le imitaron. Daniela estaba confundida, de que se estaban riendo? Acaso pensaban que ella no le podía ganar?! No conocen mi juego de ganchos! – pensaba con rapidez y su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo

Acaso tienes miedo de mí?? –dijo ella con sarcasmo colocándose las manos en las caderas. Al fondo estaban Lily y Zoe preocupadas, miraban constantemente a los lados.

Miedo de ti?? No me hagas reír…- dijo el colocando las ojos en blanco- aquí no se desafía con puños…debes ser sangre sucia también…-añadió mirándola con asco. Lucius se dio la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia las mazmorras seguido por el chico de cabello grasoso y otro flacucho. A Daniela no le gusto su nuevo apodo ni la forma como se empezaron a reír los demás, cuando termino de hablar Lucius. Ya había insultado a sus amigas pero a ella nadie la mira como lo había hecho él.

No hemos acabado!! –chillo Daniela corriendo en dirección a Lucius, el chico dio la vuelta, sin esperarse un gancho de derecha justo en su rostro.

DANIELA!! – chillo Zoe que se tapaba la boca del asombro. Lily que estaba a su lado solo sonreía pero al ver que sus compañeros la miraban buscando respuestas, fingió estar enojada

Daniela! Que haces??? Tendré que decirle a la prof. McGonagall lo sucedido- dijo Lily tratando de disimular su alegría. Ahí estaba Lucius tirado en el suelo tocándose el rostro, donde había recibido el golpe de Daniela- sígueme! – señalándole el camino para que saliera del tumulto. Daniela estaba respirando agitadamente y aun estaba enojada. Caminaba detrás de Lily, estaba irritada porque les había defendido y ahora iban a acusarla.

Esperen! – grito Zoe al ver que sus amigas se alejaban

-x-

Que paso? –pregunto James que acababa de llegar corriendo al lugar de los hechos, junto con Remus, Sirius y Peter

Daniela le ha dado un golpe a Lucius! – chillo Lily emocionada

Eh? – sorprendida de la reacción de su amiga- acaso no me ibas a llevar con la prof. McGonagall?

Tengo que llevarte…es mi obligación como Prefecto, pero maquillaremos esto un poco… no me mires así, lo tengo que hacer porque de seguro Lucius estará con su jefe de casas maldiciéndote – dijo la pelirroja

Ha sido el golpe con la mano más espectacular que he visto en mi vida! – dijo Zoe impresionada

En serio? – dijo Sirius impresionado- le has pegado a Malfoy? – abriendo mucho los ojos

Malfoy?? – dijo- si te refieres al afeminado con el cabello oxigenado pues si le pegue y si se vuelve a meter conmigo se las verá negras!! – dijo la chica con tanto disgusto que sus amigos quedaron callados – que?

No sabia que eras tan agresiva, Dani – habló Sirius colocándole uno de sus brazos en los hombros de Daniela- deberías ser merodeadora- sonriéndole, calmando un poco a la chica.

Como que una merodeadora? – salto James que estaba haciéndole mimos a Lily

No…creo que es muy pronto…- dijo Sirius recordando un pequeño detalle- pero no te preocupes tienes mi apoyo por si entras en el club – le dijo en voz baja y cerca del oído. Daniela lo miraba confundida.

EYY! – se escucho al unísono, eran Zoe y Remus que al caer en cuenta de su reacción se sonrojaron un poco- creo que deberíamos irnos a las mazmorras…el profesor de Pociones no estará muy triste si nos ve llegar tarde…- cambiando de tema

Cierto! Luego iremos con McGonagall…no te preocupes Daniela yo seré tu abogada! – decía Lily mientras corrían a su clase.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Daniela miraba su pergamino, era su horario, y estaba preocupada. Se suponía que hace una hora debió leer 50 paginas del libro de Transformaciones I, y ahora le tocaba estudiar Encantamientos I. Pero estaba encerrada en un torre, sentada en almohadones, mirando una hojas quemarse. Acaso los magos fuman algo para ver el futuro? Ya me decía yo…a los locos, los borrachos y a los niños hay que hacerles caso. Porque estos métodos están de Locos! Como es eso, que debemos mirar las curvaturas del fuego que provoca quemar estas hojas…

No lo entiendo…- murmuro Daniela concentrándose en la pequeña llama que tenia enfrente

Concéntrate…-murmuro Zoe que estaba como hipnotizada- visualiza con tu ojo interior

Que ojo interior! Si apenas estoy transformándome en bruja…- pensó Daniela refunfuñando su destino- no debería estar aquí…

Que dices? – dijo Zoe saliendo del trance- no quieres estar aquí?

Necesito…ir al baño… - mintió

No creo que le guste a la profesora que salgas en este momento…-dijo Zoe con preocupación

No perderé mi instinto de _makumbera_…no te preocupes – dijo Daniela, levantándose con cuidado

Señorita… se le ofrece algo? – dijo la profesora de Adivinación. Era una señora de avanzada edad. Llevaba una túnica púrpura llena de piedras y brillante. Tenia un collar de piedras y un dije de una pirámide con un ojo en el medio tan grande que casi cubría su pecho. Su expresión era incierta. Su mirada parecía analizarte hasta la ultima entraña

Necesito ir al baño – dijo en voz baja acercándose a la señora

Por ser mi primera clase puede ir, pero de ahora en adelante están canceladas las salidas durante mis sesiones! – dijo en voz alta

Gracias – contesto Daniela de mala gana

Al salir de la torre, y asegurarse de estar en un lugar seguro, busco en su camisa el collar de oro con el reloj de arena. Era la hora de estudiar.

Le daré unas vueltas así aprovecho para estudiar Transformaciones y Encantamientos – dijo para sí misma, mirando el artefacto, y efectivamente le dio unas vueltas. Todo comenzó a moverse a su alrededor. Estudiantes pasaron por su lado, profesores, todo tan rápido como si estuvieran dándole _Rewind_ a una película. Al terminar se sintió una pequeña sacudida. Nada había cambiado.

Que raro… -dijo mientras caminaba hacia la torre- ojalá y no me encuentre con… - detuvo su caminar para esconderse.

Se nos hace tarde!! – decía Remus que paso corriendo junto con Sirius

Se que no te gusta la clase Prongs pero no quiero comenzar mal este curso! – dijo Sirius con seriedad provocando pánico en sus amigos – QUE? – dejando de correr

Que buen momento para rectificarte Padfoot! Eso es bueno si quieres ganar puntos con cierta chica que conocemos! – comenzó a molestar James que los alcanzaba

Que puntos ni que nada! soy un merodeador, el más sexy de este colegio y ahora debo aumentar mi perfil ganador. Que me falta? Pues aumentar mi nivel intelectual…- contesto el chico con altanería

No trates de impresionar a la nueva! – dijo James riéndose

Todo porque la quieres para ti… se lo diré a Lily – comenzando a caminar

De que hablas! Si Remus es el soltero! – dijo

Eh! No me metan en ese lío – dijo Remus sonrojándose

Es verdad, tu también entras en esta jugada… Admítelo … - pero Remus fue más rápido tapándole la boca

Basta! No ven la hora! De seguro ya comenzaron la clase – para salir corriendo junto con sus amigos

La nueva??? – dijo Daniela al salir de su escondite- estos chicos son cosa seria – frunciendo el ceño- es mejor estar con cuidado...

HASTA QUE TE ENCUENTRO!!

AHHHHHHHHHH – grito Daniela con tanta fuerza que se le escucho por varios pasillos.

Silencio!!! – dijo Francisco señalándole uno de los salones para que entrara- muevete que de seguro alguien te escucho!!- Daniela obedeció corriendo a la sala. Al fondo del pasillo, Sirius había regresado al escuchar el grito

No es nada… debió ser algún fantasma…-dijo en voz alta volviendo a desaparecer

Estas loco!!! YAAA SE!! QUIERES QUE MUERA DE UN SUSTO PARA HACERTE COMPAÑÍA! – grito Daniela señalándolo, aun estaba agitada

De que hablas mujer!! Te he estado buscando desde la mañana! No pude ayudarte con tus compañeros de casa – dijo Francisco flotando alrededor de Daniela que lo miraba con furia

Hasta ahora te acuerdas de eso! Han pasado mas de 6 horas desde que nos vimos! – dijo la chica con rencor

Como que seis horas…- dijo Frank confundido- ahhhh no me digas…estuviste usando el Giratiempo?

Sipo! Es fantástico…deberían patentizarlo, los ejecutivos pagarían muy bien!

Déjate de bromas…me imagino que si usaste el Giratiempo es porque vas a estudiar… creo que te encontré en el momento preciso!

Se puede decir que sí…por ahora me he desenvuelto muyy bien! – admirando su puño

Bueno dejémonos de rodeos, que el tiempo es oro. Tienes tus libros aquí? – dijo el fantasma colocándose al lado de la chica

Si! Tu que piensas? Que se sale a la guerra sin estar preparada? – sonriendo son satisfacción

1 hora después…

Para que me sirve transformar una rata en un dedal!?! Yo no coso! – dijo Daniela que estaba acostada en una de las mesas del salón.

Algún día lo utilizarás… bien…creo que es hora de practicar! – dijo el fantasma mirando un reloj de pared que había en la habitación – saca la varita

Por fin!! – dijo ella saltando hacia el centro del salón- quiero aprender a hacer volar las cosas

Es sencillo, repite _Wingardum Leviosa_ – dijo el fantasma con suavidad

OK! – mirando la varita- _Wingardum leviosaaa_ - hacia expresión de confusión- no se supone que debería explotar?

Como que explotar!?!? Ese hechizo es para que leviten los objetos!

Levitar!? Frank! Yo quiero a.c.c.i.ó.n. – sonriendo con malicia

Por ahora solo aprenderás lo básico, más adelante te enseñare hechizos para desafíos…

Desafíos? En serio hay hechizos para esas cosas?? – dijo ella impresionada

Claro! es una manera de disputarse, ustedes utilizan la fuerza nosotros la magia – dijo Francisco con supremacía

Eso es lo que estaba diciendo el Oxigenado… jejeje en que lío me metí jajajajajajaja

De que hablas? – dijo Frank acercándose a Daniela con preocupación

Me pelee con un tal Malfoy antes de la clase de Pociones…pero le conecte un gancho de derecha justo en su linda carita, no se querrá acercar a mí por un largo tiempo!! – riéndose por su triunfo

QUE DICES?!?! LE PEGASTE A UN MALFOY?- chillo el fantasma asustado y poniéndose más blanco de lo normal

Que!?! Porque tanta algarabía! Ya le di su merecido, quien le manda a meterse conmigo…

Es hijo de uno de los magos más pudientes de toda Inglaterra. Además esta vinculado con el Mago Oscuro!! – chillo

Con el **que**!?! – asustándose

Con el que me mato!! – grito provocando eco. Daniela se estaba asustando

_Que vaina_!?! Pero Frank! Yo no sabía! Además me llamo sangre sucia, y a Lily también!! (vaina cosa, es una expresión, no es nada malo!)

Es que ellos son sangre pura, de seguro ya debe estar planeando vengarse…y como estas de seguro y sales en los titulares del Profeta

Que puedo hacer? Si acaso sé podré teñirle el cabello de verde! Lo más seguro es que ahorita este planeando algo para mandarme 3 metros bajo tierra…

Tendré que enseñarte un hechizo desarmador… es lo más fácil de aprender…

Con tal de no quedar como colador… esto dispuesta a todo!

Necesitaremos alguien que ataque… -dijo él colocándose la mano en la barbilla

Alguien que me ataque?! Acaso no puedes tirarme algo y yo lo esquivo?

Eso puede servir… pero en la vida real, no serán ni sillas, ningún objetos, me oyes?

Y así comenzó la clase de desarme. Frank decidió enseñarle a Daniela el básico _Expelliarmus_. Eso le serviría para defenderse y poder escapar, si en algún momento se ve envuelta en algún atentado. Por ahora debían acelerar el paso de las clases extraordinarias. Como era de esperarse, de la varita de Daniela solo salían chispas plateadas. Su nivel mágico era muy bajo. Apenas dominaba los hechizos básicos, pero el de desarme aun estaba lejos de la perfección. Se estaba terminando el tiempo, y debía regresar al pasillo y continuar sus clases.

Frank… ya es hora que regrese a mis clases..- dijo Daniela decepcionada

No te angusties Daniela… esto es provisional, la próxima semana te tocara la otra poción, podrás mejorar tu expelliarmus

Eso espero… ojala y Lucius no se le ocurra su venganza antes de la otra semana, sino estaré **frita**! – arrastrando los pies hacia la salida – te veo luego Francisco

Espera! – grito Flovic antes que Daniela cerrara la puerta- aunque te dije que mantuvieras distancias con tus compañeros, creo que es conveniente que no te separes de ellos… y más de esos chicos, podrían defenderte en cualquier cosa

Eso haré… no me gusta mucho la idea pero… - dijo ella mirándolo con pena- lo haré – sonriendo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Has visto algo nuevo? – dijo Daniela sentándose al lado de Zoe que entro en trance nuevamente

Nada claro… según esto –señalando algunas imágenes dibujadas en un pergamino- alguien conocido tendrá un encuentro no muy grato…- sin despegar sus ojos de sus hojas

Un encuentro no muy grato…- con un tono de preocupación

La clase ha terminado, dejen sus cenizas en las bandejas de metal, los elfos limpiarán todo – anunció la profesora desapareciendo detrás de unas cortinas al fondo de la torre.

Que tienes Daniela? – dijo Lily que miraba a Zoe con preocupación- Zoe no le habrás vaticinado la muerte?

Como crees! Esta vez tengo pruebas de mis predicciones!! – grito la chica disgustada por la desconfianza de su amiga

No le hagas caso, en la primera clase de adivinación le dijo a James que moriría antes de cumplir los 30 años! Puedes creerlo? – riéndose

Solo le dije que se cuidara…- contesto indignada

Jejejeje que gracioso no?- dijo Daniela disimulando su preocupación – que tenemos ahora?

Ciudado de Criaturas Mágicas – dijo James acercándose a las chicas- es fuera del castillo

Cerca del Bosque Prohibido – dijo Sirius con voz misteriosa

Del que hablo el director antes de comer? – dijo Daniela confundida

Si… ese bosque no es confiable en las noches…y menos en luna llena- provocando la tos de cierto licántropo

En serio?? – dijo ella con ironía

No me creas entonces… pero yo que tu no me acerco mucho…- dijo Sirius alzando los hombros

Ustedes han ido al bosque? – pregunto Daniela con suspicacia

Nosotros? Pues claro! somos merodeadores! – dijo James con altivez

Hasta ahí llega la conversación! – interrumpió Remus- es suficiente, quieres que algún profesor escuche? – haciéndole señas a sus amigos para callar

Es cierto lo que dice Lupin… alguien puede escucharlos… no te preocupes por ahora no iré a hacer una visita a los alrededores – adelantándose un poco

Que pretendes? Ella no puede saber nuestro secreto! Sabes que eso es muy importante para mi! – murmuro Remus enojado

Claro que no le diré nada a Daniela! Tu secreto esta muy bien guardado con nosotros. Ni Lily ni Zoe sospechan de tu condición, así que calmate…- dijo James mirando a Lily alejarse

Calma los dos, ahora olviden lo sucedido, así ellas no sospecharan de nosotros…-dijo Sirius empujando a sus amigos para que caminaran. A lo lejos Daniela dio un último vistazo.

Ellos esconden algo…- dijo Daniela a sus nuevas amigas

Porque lo dices…- pregunto Zoe intrigada

Digamos que es intuición femenina…-contesto Daniela

Yo no les veo nada raro…- añadió la pelirroja

Yo tampoco… llevo mucho tiempo con ellos, no nos guardan secretos…

Es cierto, ustedes son sus amigas- sonriendo- no escuchen mis locuras jejejeje- fingiendo tranquilidad.

La clase de CCM (Ciudado de Criaturas Mágicas) fue compartida con Ravenclaw. Al principio estuvo algo aburrida. El profesor se dedico a dar repasos, pero en la segunda hora prometió una sorpresa.

Que será lo que nos quiere mostrar? – le pregunto Sirius a James con inquietud

Dijo que era algo inigualable – dijo con igual inquietud

Ojala no sea un escarbuto…-dijo Remus con impaciencia

Un qué? – pregunto James pero el profesor de CCM regreso del bosque con una gran sonrisa.

Mis queridos estudiantes! Como les prometí, les he traído la criatura más escasa del mundo mágico. Es difícil de encontrar, y de domesticar, pero la he cuidado desde hace unos meses y al parecer es inofensivo.

Ese "_al parecer"_ no me pareció convincente – dijo Daniela con preocupación.

Me deben seguir, entraremos al bosque prohibido. – dijo el profesor con una grata sonrisa, indicando a los estudiante el camino a seguir. Caminamos por unos 5 minutos, cada vez que miraba atrás solo veía árboles, ya no se distinguía el castillo. Por alguna razón comencé a inquietarme. La luz del sol no penetraba mucho por ese lugar, las copas daban buena sombra. Llegue a recordar algo que me hizo sentir como si un valde de agua fría cayera sobre mí.

Zoe! Zoe! – dijo- necesito saber algo – pregunto Daniela, su rostro estaba pálido

Que tienes? – contesto Zoe igual de preocupada

Me dijiste anoche que cualquier liquido acuoso puede dejarme el cabello en su estado natural? – dijo la chica abriendo mucho los ojos

Si…hasta saliva…-contesto- porque lo preguntas? – seguían caminando

Hoy esta algo nublado…-dijo Daniela aterrorizada, instantáneamente miro a los lados, hasta ver a Lupin, que conversaba amenamente con sus amigos – no se puede hacer nada para protegerlo?

No, según recuerdo…- dijo Zoe tratando de mirar al cielo- Lily podría saber algo…

Que yo que? – uniéndose a la conversación

Es aquí! Les presento a los _Thestrals_! – anuncio el profesor en voz alta. Todos atendieron al llamado. Daniela que seguía viendo a los chicos alejarse se sintió levemente tranquila.

Recuerdas el tinte mágico que le puse a Daniela? Se desaparece con el agua! – murmuro Zoe angustiada

Y esta nublado! – dijo la pelirroja con un tono inquieto- no podemos hacer nada…no traje paraguas!

Porque no te regresas a la torre…ya no tenemos mas clases… además de seguro el profesor no notara tu ausencia…-dijo Zoe con satisfacción, parecía buena propuesta

No creo que sea buena idea… con lo de hoy, de seguro Malfoy esta esperando el momento preciso para vengarse! – murmuro preocupada

Hagamos algo, veremos al animal que trajo el profesor y nos escabulliremos, yo te acompañare hasta la torre! – dijo Zoe animándola

Gracias jejeje – fingiendo tranquilidad – ahora si que seré presa fácil – pensó

Las tres se acercaron al grupo. Vieron al profesor con unas presas de carne que goteaban sangre en sus manos, unos estudiantes parecían confundidos, otros impresionados. Lily y Zoe eran de los confundidos. En cambio yo, de los impresionados. Para mi, era como un dragón combinado con caballo. Su aspecto era feo y como comía esa carne cruda no ayudaba mucho a su aspecto.

Ven algo? – pregunto Lily con timidez

Si, esta ahí comiéndose la carne…-dijo Daniela con tranquilidad

Dónde? Yo apenas veo pedazos de carne danzar en el aire…-dijo Zoe con ironía

Esta criatura mágica le atrae la carne cruda, y la sangre…pero no se asusten! No se los comerá vivos jajajaja – decía el profesor lanzando otro pedazo de carne al animal

TRUMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP (Un trueno XD)

Ahhhhhhhhh!! Ah!ah!ah!ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! – gritos de las chicas y algunos chicos

De película! – grito un chico entre la multitud

Como les iba diciendo, solo son vistos por magos y squibs que hayan presenciado la muerte, algo tetrico no creen? – sonriendo a los estudiantes que lo miraban con confusion y temor

Otro trueno más y salgo corriendo! – dijo Daniela asustada

No temas querida, aquí tienes a tu macho para que te proteja!

Sirius, deja de asustar a Daniela! – le amenazo Zoe

Celos mi vida? – contesto Sirius picando a Zoe, comenzando a discutir

Los has visto? – pregunto Lily a su novio

Si…y podríamos salir de este bosque rápido? No quiero quedarme más – contesto con seriedad evitando la mirada de Lily

Claro, la clase esta a punto de acabar – la chica lo miraba buscando razón para tanta seriedad

TRUMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPP (otro trueno)

Ahhhhhhhhh!! Ah!ah!ah!ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! – gritos de las chicas y algunos chicos

Creo que debemos irnos…estudiantes con orden! Síganme! – dijo el profesor lanzando la ultima presa de carne muy lejos y caminando delante de la multitud

Esta lloviendo!! – gritaba una chica de Ravenclaw

**QUE?!?!** – chillo otra chica, esta vez fue Daniela.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Wao tenia tiempo que no escribía tanto… no fue tanto que digamos pero he superado las 8 paginas de siempre. Es que este tipo de historias se les puede exprimir mucho, tantas horas en el colegio, etc etc._

_Creo que he dejado las cosas complicadas nuevamente. A la pobre Daniela se le va a escurrir el tinte…jajaja no mentira! Eso lo sabrán mas adelante. Me alegra mucho recibir sus mensajes…aunque sean pocos, pero me han dejado saber que les ha gustado! Aunque el titulo no sea muy popular…debo pedir asesoramiento… soy mala con títulos, que me aconsejan? Si dejan review añadan un buen titulo! Por fis!!_

_Sección Review: _

_**Josesita**: gracias por leer mi nuevo fic…se que es algo loco pero me encanta! XD ya ves que tengo que romperme el cráneo un poco para ver que invento luego de haber dejado todo en suspenso. Jejejeje sigue leyendo!! Bye_

_**Natany**: gracias por dejarme mensaje! Creo que te va a gustar este capitulo, ves que estoy mejorando? Ya no están tan cortos!! Jejejeje besos! _

_Ahora si! Me voy! Hasta el próximo año!! Feliz día de los inocentes!_

_SpaceKitty Marauder_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	7. El Beso

_Disculpen la demora… se que ha pasado demasiado, pero es que tuve que terminar con mi otro fic, ahora estoy planeando otro... si quieren leer el primer capitulo, vayan a mi profile! Hay muy poco Remus, porque hoy me dedique a hacerle trastadas a Daniela XD_

**7. EL BESO**

TRUMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPP (otro trueno)

Ahhhhhhhhh! Ah!ah!ah!ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritos de las chicas y algunos chicos

Creo que debemos irnos…estudiantes con orden! Síganme! – dijo el profesor lanzando la ultima presa de carne muy lejos y caminando delante de la multitud

Esta lloviendo! – gritaba una chica de Ravenclaw

**QUE!** – chillo Daniela- Debemos huir! – susurro cerca de Zoe

Huir? Pero si todos han salido corriendo! – grito Zoe agarrando a Daniela del brazo para salir del bosque.

Los estudiantes ignoraron las palabras de su profesor, eso de salir en orden no era precisamente lo que acontecía. Estaba lloviendo, tronando y cayendo la noche. Un buen tiempo para quedarse en el bosque prohibido.

Esto no me ayudara mucho! – gritaba Daniela por encima del bullicio

No tienes más remedio, si no quieres que se te escurra el tinte y quedes con el uniforme teñido de naranja! – le contestaba Zoe que estaba abrazada de Daniela para taparse con un cuaderno

Aghhh! – chillo al pisar algo viscoso mientras corría- que demonios es esto! – alzando su pie derecho que estaba embarrado hasta el tobillo con lo que parecía era lodo.

Parece excremento de troll! – grito Zoe abriendo mucho los ojos, luego de eso se tapo la boca para evitar reír

Esto es el colmo! – grito Daniela lanzando su "paraguas" al suelo con mucha fuerza- porque me pasan estas cosas a mi! No es justo! – alzando sus brazos hacia el cielo

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA no es tan malo! Se te escurrió el tinte antes que alguien del colegio te viera JAJAJAJAJA – riendo con fuerza pero de la nada paro de reír, quedando seria

JA JA JA – cruzando los brazos disgustada- Déjame decirte que la que esta aquí presente no se quedara aquí parada para ser el hazme reír de nadie! – caminando con paso decidido

Espera Daniela! –grito Zoe con un tono de voz algo tembloroso- no te muevas! No te muevas!

Y si no quiero! – girando sobre si misma hasta mirar a Zoe que estaba palida. Capto el mensaje y observo a su alrededor. Increíble. Ahí estaba la "cosa" verde más horrenda que jamás imaginaria, esa bestia solo aparecía en cuentos de hadas! – QUE ESSSSSSSSSSS ESOOOOO! – chillo Daniela abriendo mucho los ojos y dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Zoe se llevo las manos a la boca y giro nuevamente. El Troll estaba viéndolas, respiraba con fuerza, su vaho se apreciaba por la temperatura y la lluvia. Verde, de 3 metros de alto, con verrugas y moqueando.

Es un troll! – susurro Zoe caminando con suavidad hasta Daniela que parecía estar en shock- acaso no lo sabes! – agarrando a Daniela de la mano

Es que esta diferente a como lo pintan en los libros! – contesto en voz baja machacando cada palabra- y ahora que hacemos?

No lo sé…- contesto Zoe como si se acabara el mundo (casi)

Que tal si corremos? – añadió Daniela que daba pasos hacia atrás

A cada paso hacia atrás el troll se les acercaba. Parecían danzar bajo la lluvia.

Crees que funcione? – dijo Zoe mirando a Daniela, que estaba igual de asustada

Si y no se puede mirar atrás. A la cuenta de 3…- ordeno- 1, 2…y **3 – **dando la vuelta y cada una comenzó a correr. Daniela podía ver a Zoe a su lado, pero solo fue al principio, Daniela se adelanto un poco, y al parecer Zoe había tomado otra ruta. Se escuchaban los pasos pesados del Troll al igual que sus gruñidos. Habían pasado pocos minutos pero fue lo suficiente para que oscureciera. Aun llovía y el suelo estaba inundado. Estabatodo fuera de control.

Tengo que buscar a Zoe…- estaba agitada- Aghhh! Maldito cabello! Maldito Remus! – grito antes de correr por el camino por donde había pasado. Corrió un poco pero algo no estaba bien. Ya no escuchaba los gruñidos del troll! Se había cansado? O había encontrado a Zoe?

Al otro lado, en las afueras del bosque…

Daniela! DANIELA- gritaba Zoe hacia el bosque. Estaba desaliñada y empapada, aun llovía con fuerza.- por favor, Daniela! no es tan grave! Me se una ruta segura para entrar al Castillo sin ser vista! – acercándose al bosque pero el miedo pudo más y retrocedió- DEMONIOS! – dando la vuelta y caminando hacia el vestíbulo.

Dentro del bosque…

ZOE! – gritaba la chica con fuerza- no se ve nada! – murmuro- con esta lluvia hasta las huellas se han borrado- mirando el suelo lleno de lodo- me estaré preocupando mucho?

Daniela siguió caminando por el bosque. Ahora si que era tarde y ninguna señal de su amiga, y menos de que quisiera escampar. Estaba salpicada de lodo, empapada, cabello negro y un hambre atroz.

Me regresaré… capaz y Zoe esta en el Gran Comedor dándose un banquete y yo aquí preocupada…- pero algo llamo su atención. Ahí estaba esa luz blanca, que la había asustado en la madrugada. Frank le dijo que se alejara de ella. Pero la curiosidad la persuadió y decidió comprobar de que se trataba todo.

Ven, bolita blanca! Ven con Daniela! – caminando hacia la esfera blanca- quien eres? Amigo de Frank? – pero la esfera cambio de tamaño rápidamente y eso asusto a Daniela. Sin pensarlo mucho retrocedió – creo que no estas de humor! Jejejejeje – corriendo hasta perder su rastro

Quien me manda a ser tan metiche… primero el troll ahora esa cosa brillante… -exclamo fastidiada- AGHH que frió! Cof Cof – abrazándose – mejor me voy, sino me meteré en más problemas – camino por un rato, sin ver la salida a ese maldito bosque- esto no me gusta- acelero el paso- será esa la salida! – chillo al ver luces –**SI**! Es el castillo! – corrió pero un rama se interpuso en su camino y para que seguir describiendo- SPLASH! – clavado a un gran charco- GUIACK! ASCOOOOO ASCOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – pegándole al charco y salpicándola con lodo (mas de lo que estaba) ahora si estaba enojada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Han visto a Daniela? –pregunto Remus a Sirius que comía un pedazo de pavo

Desde la clase de CCM… - contesto James porque Sirius estaba masticando

Extrañándola? – dijo Sirius metiéndose otro pedazo de pavo en la boca

Muy gracioso Paddy…- respondío Remus lanzándole una mirada hiriente que fue recibida con una sonrisa por parte de Sirius – y no es que la extrañe, solo que ni Zoe ni ella han llegado al comedor! – mirando hacia James que estaba junto con Lily

Deben esta en su habitación con mascarillas y secándose el cabello…- bromeo Sirius sin dejar de mirar su plato – si o no Lily?

Si, si! Ellas están…en la habitación JEJEJEJE – desviando su mirada hacia su plato- esta delicioso el pavo! – metiéndose un gran pedazo en la boca

Lo ves Remus, sino las esperaremos en la Sala Común, cuando terminemos de comer – dijo James con tranquilidad. A su lado, Lily estaba atragantándose – LILY! – empezó a darle golpes en la espalda

COF COF! – algo roja- que van a esperarlas? – abriendo sus verdes ojos, tanto que dejo a James asustado- se van a demorar mucho en el cuarto…jejejeje – sonriendo para cambiar de parecer a los chicos, que la miraban perplejos

No importa aun me falta molestar a Zoe…- dijo Sirius sin dejar de ver a Lily- sino subo hasta su habitación…

NO! – grito Lily con tanta fuerza que todos en el Gran Comedor quedaron callados – eh… - levantándose de su puesto apenada- nos vemos! – para salir como un bólido del salón

Auch! – chillo Sirius quitándose un pedazo de pavo de la cabeza- que te pasa James!

Piensas lo mismo que yo Prongs? – dijo Remus mirando a James que estaba serio

Si, creo que algo no esta bien…- contesto James mirando hacia la puerta principal del Comedor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maldito Profesor, Maldita Lluvia, Maldito Troll, Estupido charco LOS ODIO! – maldecía Daniela a medida que se acercaba a la entrada del castillo, la lluvia seguía con su misma fuerza, y de vez en cuando alguno que otro trueno.

Esto es el destino, no quiere que este en este condenado Castillo…- entrando por un pasillo abovedado- llevo lodo hasta en las orejas, y este **uniforme** – mirando la falda que del peso del agua y del lodo estaba llegando a sus tobillos- pesa tanto que de seguro y antes de llegar a la habitación he desaparecido…AGHHH te odio te odio! – pateando una de las armaduras del vestíbulo haciéndola caer- **ups**…- y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad antes que el conserje la viera- ja! Como si no me siguiera con este rastro de lodo…- y siguió caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Esa chiquilla me las pagará… dejarme el ojo de ese modo es imperdonable! –decía el chico de cabello oxigenado, Lucius a su compañero Severus, que lo seguía de la enfermería- y Pomfrey que no puede quitar esos moretones…- murmuro antes de gritar- ME LAS PAGARA!

Debemos planear algo antes de que acabe la semana… debemos actuar rápido…- dijo Snape con su voz pastosa y apática

No…lo mejor es hacerla pagar dolorosamente… debemos estudiarla, para sacar provecho a la venganza… - su voz era mas fría de lo normal- deseará regresar a su casa antes de halloween… - sonriendo con malicia

Tengo que pasar por el salón de Pociones…- añadió Snape despareciendo de escena

Sigue empeñado con su filtro… debería preocuparse más por la legión…- murmuraba Malfoy que caminaba por los silenciosos pasillos, pero se detuvo de repente. En ese pasillo, casi en penumbras, estaba de pie una chica quitándose parte del uniforme. Se estaba quitando la chaquetilla de lana color gris, y parecía estar exprimiéndola. Su cabello era negro, y su tez blanca. Se quedo observando, no sabia porque pero estaba paralizado. En ese momento la chica alzo su falda y también empezó a exprimirla dejando ver sus piernas – bonitas piernas- murmuro para sí mismo, y en ese instante como si hubiese escuchado, la chica lo encontró, tapándose con la chaquetilla.

QUE ME VES! – grito ella con mucha delicadeza

Veo lo **tu** haces…- contesto Malfoy con firmeza caminando hacia la chica

OH OH! Estoy sola! Malfoy de seguro me querrá hacer papilla! –pensó Daniela que se pego hacia la pared asustada

No te pongas nerviosa… no te haré daño…- mirándola de arriba abajo- te han dicho que tienes buen cuerpo…- agarrando el rostro de ella para que lo mirara a los ojos

Suelta! – dándole un manotazo- que te crees! No te quedo suficiente con ese ojo morado?

Esto? – Malfoy se separo de ella- fue suerte de una marimacho…- encogiéndose de hombros- pero eso no importa ahora… -acercándose peligrosamente

MARIMACHO- chillo internamente Daniela, eso si que la había disgustado- ah…si? Con que esas tenemos Malfoy – pensó- quita tus manos de encima! – grito provocando eco en los pasillos

Esta bien…- alzando las manos en señal de paz- pero…- y con una rapidez impresionante, agarro el rostro de Daniela, y la beso con fuerza- por cierto…de que casa eres? – pregunto con naturalidad luego del espectáculo

Daniela aun estaba en shock, nunca imagino que Malfoy hiciera tal aberración, y menos con ella…acaso no la recordaba! – no…no lo vuelvas a hacer! – empujándolo para salir corriendo hacia su torre.

Corrió, tanto que se sentía perdida. Deseaba estar en su casa, la de Londres, despertar y ver que todo era un sueño, hasta era capaz de buscar un teléfono y llamar a su madre y pedir asilo… lo que le estaba pasando era más de lo que había vivido en sus 17 años de edad.

Hey! Te estado buscando! – gritaron desde uno de los extremos del pasillo, esa voz le era familiar pero con tantos sucesos, ahora su mente estaba algo fundida- QUE TE PASO? – anonadado al ver el atuendo de Daniela

Flovic? – murmuro la chica dejándose caer en el suelo- quiero dormir y despertar en mi casa! Quiero a mi mamá – pataleando como bebé

Todos queremos a nuestras madres Daniela…ahora quieres explicarme eso que escuche en tu habitación- aumentando su tono de voz- que fue eso del Troll? Sabes que es un troll? Te pudo herir!

Ahora me lo dices! Estuve corriendo en esa maraña de árboles para salvarme de ese troll… pero me regrese porque se me había perdido Zoe…- añadió Daniela para defenderse¿tu crees que andaría llena de lodo por amor al arte?

Pues, ahora que lo dices…- mirándola- pareces mendigo…JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA tienes complejo de Cerdita! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Riete, que me estoy acostumbrando a ser el payaso del circo…- cruzando los brazos- como si no fuera poco con lo que me acaba de suceder- ciertamente disgustada

No te JAJAJAJAJA vayas JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Cof Cof jajaja –haciendo una pausa para tranquilizarse- disculpa, es que me preocupe, Zoe llego al cuarto y andaba toda nerviosa, hasta que llego Lily y le contó lo sucedido… no es para tanto, Danielita JUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Me voy… - caminando hacia lo que creía era la entrada de la Torre

Es a la derecha…jajajajajaja – grito antes que Daniela quedara durmiendo en las mazmorras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Me lleva el**&/** - maldecía Daniela que atravesaba el retrato de la señora gorda, con su chaquetilla de lana en la mano, el cabello revuelto, y sus botas militares rebosantes en lodo – ¡TENGO PINTADOS MONOS EN LA CARA PARA QUE ME ESTEN VIENDO! – grito a los presentes para subir las escaleras hacia su habitación

Daniela! – grito Lily desde la puerta, al parecer había escuchado a Daniela gritar a los otros estudiantes- nos tenias preocupadas! – el gato de Daniela salio corriendo hacia ella pero se detuvo al ver el aspecto de su amo.

Solo quiero darme un baño y dormir… -pasando de Lily y del gato

Zoe llego hace un rato también…esta en el baño, estuvo buscándote alrededor del bosque…

Pues, yo tuve unos pequeños-haciendo la mímica con la mano- inconvenientes, como veras…-señalando el lodo y su cabello

Te prestare ropa, para que vayamos a las cocinas por algo de comer, ya debió terminar la cena…- dijo Lily caminando hacia el armario de chicas- esta bien un traje? No creo que te queden mis jeans…

Esta bien…- tranquilizándose un poco- tengo que quitarme esta ropa antes que quede resfriada y con una epidemia de hongos en mi piel…- hizo una pausa, estaba pensativa, se quito las botas, y las medias, la falda y recordó lo de Malfoy- ahhhhhh porque me tiene que pasar esto a miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- acostándose en el suelo del cansancio y tapándose la cara con las manos.

Ese grito no parece ser por el lodo…o si? –pregunto Lily que se había quedado observándola

Si, y no…- mirando a la pelirroja, con algo de recelo

Si no me quieres contar…- quitando las arrugas a su cama

No… es que se van a reír de mi…-dijo en voz baja

Es algo peor que pasearse por el castillo de ese modo?

Hey! No te aproveches! – sentándose- y si es algo peor que todo lo anterior…

Peor? Cuenta cuenta-acomodándose en la cama

De que hablan? – añadió Zoe que acababa de salir del baño, llevaba puesta su pijama y una toalla enroscada en la cabeza

Estoy bien, gracias – grito Daniela provocando la risa en Lily y Zoe

Discúlpame, pero **TU** también me tenias preocupada, como te veo tan normal…- caminando hacia Lily para sentarse a su lado

Si, si…-levantándose del suelo-es tanta tu preocupación que saliste del baño solo para escuchar mis peripecias…esta bien! – acusándola con la mirada

Vamos Dani…todo paso, ya estas a salvo en la habitación, nadie te vera con tu cabello negro, y podrás descansar de ese paseo al bosque… - dijo Zoe con voz melosa para suavizar a Daniela que aun seguía disgustada- cuéntanos que te pasoooooo! – mirándola con ojitos de perro abandonado

OK! Ganaste! Les contare… pero cuando termine me daré un buen baño, me acostare y nada de rueda de prensa…- señalando a sus compañeras que aceptaron el trato.

Pero empieza, porque si es un cuento triple X con el troll, es mejor que no este Clarice con nosotros…- bromeo Zoe acompañada de Lily, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Daniela

No tuve nada con el troll, sino…sino…- provocándole arcadas- con…-palideciendo

Esto es serio…-murmuro Lily al ver las expresiones de Daniela- porque no nos cuentas lo que paso, y luego lo que te dejo así…

Iba por los pasillos, camino a la sala común y que me encuentro con…con…-arcadas, Lily y Zoe dándole aire- Lu…Luci…

Lucius- dijo Lily, Daniela acepto

Que con él? – pregunto Zoe intrigada

Pues me dijo que tenia buen cuerpo…- continuo Daniela, pero esta vez se estaba acercando al baño

QUE? – grito Zoe con tanta fuerza que despertó al gato de Daniela

Y lo peor…- continuo diciendo Daniela, agarro una de las toallas y se tapaba parte de la cara- me…-arcadas múltiples- me…

TE TOCO! – esta vez Lily fue la que grito

No… - haciendo una pausa para tomar aire- me…- dejando a la chicas nerviosas- me beso – dijo en voz baja, pero con el tono suficiente para que Lily y Zoe la escucharan

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MALFOY TE BESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grito Zoe, levantándose de la cama para llevarse las manos a la boca de la impresión, Lily se dejo caer en la cama, pero lo mejor venia ahora. En ese mismo momento anunciaban su llegada, tres chicos que quedaron impresionados con lo que acaban de escuchar.

MALFOY QUE COSA- grito Sirius apenas habia abierto la puerta de la habitación para anunciarse y se encuentra con ese pequeño detalle. El beso!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Oh yeah… como me gusta esto…jajajajajajaja disculpen la demora, y del capitulo tan corto pero mi hermano no me deja estar mucho rato en la PC… que les pareció el capitulo de hoy? Creo que es mucho para Daniela en un día… _

Gracias por los reviews! **Natany, Leonita, Hermiwg**!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
